When Lines Become Blurred
by You May Call Me Goddess - Bitch Goddess
Summary: There is someone out there for everyone, a soulmate. For the Sons, it's a matter of life and death. Charlotte is keeping secrets from the Sons, secrets that could cost them all their lives. Pogue/OC
1. Chapter 1: Awkwardness

Title: When Lines Become Blurred

Author: Bitch Goddess

Rating: M for language, some intense violence and rape in later chapters, quite a few sexual scenes.

Full Summary: There is someone for everyone, a soul mate. For the Sons, it is a matter of life and death. Given one year after their ascension to find their female counterparts, born to fit them in every way, before they become an empty, lost shell of their old selves. Once a connection is made, the separation could mean death for them both. Caleb has found his in Sarah. Pogue is next in line.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately. I wouldn't mind having the Sons tied up in my basement to do as a wish with, but sadly all that's down there are my clothes and movies, which is all I own. Don't sue. No money. Any poems are mine, any song lyrics are not.

A/N: Hello folks, my name is Bitch Goddess and I'll be your author for this story. Please stay seated through each individual chapter, keep your flames and retarded comments to yourself as they may be taken away and used to beat you with.

Just a warning, the first couple of chapters have a lot of sexual stuff in them to show the extreme effect that the Sons' partners have on them at the very first meeting. Any other language used will be translated at the end. Please review if you enjoy.

Adieu!

Bitch Goddess

**Chapter 1: Awkwardness Here, There, & Everywhere**

'_Maybe it's time to check out something new.' _Sarah vividly remembered Kate saying that a little over two months ago as she climbed into bed after the fight with Pogue about Chase. At the time she had ignored Kate's comment, laughing at her seeming idiocy, but now as she watched Pogue looking at Kate with a longing look in his eyes as she sat two tables away in the cafeteria all but sitting in her new boyfriends' lap, she knew she'd been wrong to underestimate her friend.

"Dude, quit starin' at her!" Reid's voice cut into the silence that had settled since Kate had passed by the table, ignoring all of them but Sarah. "She's gonna get a restraining order on your ass! It's over, just let it go, man."

For a moment they were unsure that Pogue had heard Reid, but then he turned and looked at Reid over his shoulder with a look of utmost hurt on his face before standing and sulking out of the cafeteria.

"Nice going." Tyler said, elbowing Reid in the side.

"What was that for?" Reid whined, rubbing his injured ribs.

"Tact, consideration, friendship. Look 'em up, man." Caleb said before he and Sarah left, shaking their heads at the height of Reid's stupidity.

"He just needs a new girl. A good fuck." Reid commented to Tyler who simply shook his head as well.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Charlotte Hart knocked the barbell protruding through her tongue against her teeth as she looked frantically for her next class. She stopped dead in the quickly emptying hallway and threw her hands into the air in defeat.

"This place is impossible!" She yelled at the ceiling.

"Ha. Tell me about it." A voice said from behind her. Charlotte turned to find a blonde girl with friendly blue eyes and a welcoming smile. "You'll get used to it. Are you the new girl from Chicago?" the girl asked.

"Yea. Charlotte. Friends call me Char." Charlotte extended her hand.

"Sarah. What class are you looking for?" Sarah asked after shaking Charlotte's hand. She moved to look over Charlotte's shoulders at the wrinkled and dangerously near death and dismemberment schedule.

"English Lit." Charlotte read aloud.

"Me too. Come on." Sarah gripped Charlotte's upper arm and pulled her down the hallway. "So who's your roommate?" Sarah asked.

"Ginger Woolstead." Charlotte replied, trying her best to keep up with Sarah.

"Haha. I'm sorry. Get used to seeing new guys in the room every week; she's a bit of a...slut." Sarah said, trying to hide her laughter. "Hmmm. You're on Pogue's floor." she mumbled under her breath.

"Who?" Charlotte asked.

"No one. Just a friend." Sarah beamed suspiciously.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pogue sat down in his respective seat next to Caleb, not bothering to answer the question of his well being. He glanced around the room, saw Kate and her new boyfriend and felt the urge to cry, or punch something. Instead, he continued his examination of the individuals in the room. His gaze landed on a head that belonged to a girl he didn't recognize sitting next to Sarah, talking quietly with her. Her hair was black, with a hint of dark purple at the top of her forehead, straight and pulled up into a messy bun. Her ears were covered in piercings, some in places that looked downright painful.

"Who's that?" Caleb voiced Pogue's thoughts, as he always did.

Pogue shrugged. "Ask Sarah." he replied dully.

Caleb responded by pulling out his cell phone, pushing buttons for a few moments and then setting it down on the desk. A minute later Sarah glanced at her own cell phone, spoke with the black haired girl then began responding to Caleb's text. Caleb's phone vibrated a second later. He picked it up and read the response aloud.

"A new friend." With a smiley face that winked next to it.

Pogue looked back down at the girl; she was still talking to Sarah, her face turned so he could vaguely see her profile. The teacher entered the classroom and launched immediately into the lecture, and Pogue, along with everyone else, settled down into zone out mode.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night Sarah sat in Charlotte's room, sitting on Ginger's bed and looking at the wall's which were covered in pictures of Charlotte and various other people,mostly a blonde girl with sparkling green eyes and a mischievous smile to match Charlotte's.

"So, why'd you come to Spenser anyway, Char?" Sarah asked.

"Before my parents died, they had discussed it. They wanted me to get into a good college. When they died I didn't want to stay in New Orleans, to many memories, so I went to Chicago to live with an aunt. When I found out my parents had already made a rather large endowment to the school I went to the Provost and he gladly transferred me in." Charlotte's voice floated from the bathroom where she was removing her make-up in preparation for a shower.

"I'm sorry." Sarah said quietly.

"Me too." Charlotte replied, appearing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"So how do you like it here so far?" Sarah asked, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

"It's all right I guess. Confusing as hell. But everyone seems nice." Charlotte said, shrugging and disappearing back into the bathroom.

"Yea. Tomorrow I'll introduce you to my friends and my boyfriend." Sarah said, blatantly proud of her friends and even more so of her boyfriend.

"Righto!" Charlotte said, stepping out of the bathroom in nothing but a black bra, black booty shorts and a towel swung over her shoulder.

"You gonna head to the showers?" Sarah asked, standing.

"Yea. I need to relax. First days are tough." Charlotte said, rolling her neck and wincing.

"Alright. See ya tomorrow." Sarah said, giving Charlotte a quick hug and heading for the door. "Oh, and by the way try to avoid any blonde guys...especially ones with a pierced ear." she was out the door before Charlotte could question her.

After the confusion faded Charlotte reached back to take off the black ribbon tied around her neck before she to headed out the door.

She walked down the silent hallway, surprised at the emptiness of it at only 10 o'clock. As she neared the hallway the showers were on she heard a yelp then maniacal laughter before a blonde boy came bolting around the corner, a towel in his hand, and disappeared down the hallway.

Confused, but unfazed Charlotte shook her head and went to turn down the hallway the boy had just come from. In the millisecond before the turn was completed she heard,

"Reid! Give me back the damn towel!"

Before she could register the words the turn was made and a sight greeted her that nearly knocked her on her ass. A boy stood in front of her, nothing surprising there, except he stood there butt naked.

Before she could stop herself she began a slow visual examination of him. He had long hair that fell in damp clumps around his face. His face was strong and handsome, big golden brown eyes and a mouth that brought thoughts to her head she didn't care to acknowledge. His neck was thick, the veins and tendons obvious, and a black necklace was wrapped around it. His chest and abs looked to be chiseled from stone, the muscles blatantly obvious even in his relaxed state, he was all hard angles and smooth skin, not a hair on his chest or stomach. Unable to stop them her eyes traveled even lower and fell on something that made more unwanted thoughts flood her mind and an unsettling dampness to set up shop between her own legs. She forced her gaze lower to discover that even his legs were heavily muscled.

She finally brought her gaze back up to his face only to find his eyes examining her body the way she had just analyzed his. The way his eyes slid over her body made the dampness increase to more than just discomfort. Movement caught her eye and she looked back down at his, erm...package and found that it had nearly doubled in size and was now shamelessly showing his desire for her. The size of him made her knees wobble and the dampness begin to throb almost painfully. After another quick once over she decided she had some kind of god standing in front of her.

Pogue froze, unable to move as the girl turned the corner and saw him standing there in his birthday suit. After only a second her eyes began to examine him thoroughly, he couldn't help but follow her lead.

Her face was soft, eyes an unworldly color of dark purple, full, pouty lips that sent shivers down his spine. Her bangs were colored with dark purple, royal blue and light blue. Full breasts that teasingly threatened to fall out of the skimpy bra she was wearing. A silver snake bracelet with onyx eyes wrapped from outer forearm to the back of her right hand. Her stomach was flat and a Celtic Knot in black and purple spanning her lower belly from hip to hip. A barbell with a line of amethyst and onyx stones hanging down pierced her belly button. Black booty shorts hung dangerously low on her hips, her long, shapely legs protruding from them trailing down to daintily arched feet. A snake tatoo circled her right ankle just above the bone.

As he looked her over he could feel himself getting hard, but was surprisingly unashamed of it. When he looked back up and saw her hair and piercing covered ears he realized it was the girl who'd been sitting with Sarah earlier that day.

Finally their eyes met full on and he saw that her eyes weren't just purple, but streaked with silver and rimmed in turquoise. He saw desire in her eyes and knew his eyes, and something else, mirrored the emotion.

"Hello." Her voice, husky and dulcet with a southern drawl, shook dangerously.

"Hi." Pogue responded, for the first time realizing the awkwardness of the situation. "This is rather awkward as I seem to be...devoid of clothing."

The girl closed her eyes and took a sharp in take of breath.

The sound of his voice, deep and all velvety seduction, nearly sent Charlotte to her knees and over the edge of orgasm. She had to close her eyes briefly to get control of herself, as much as she possibly could which wasn't a significant amount.

"Slightly, yes." she said, opening her eyes, being careful to focus her gaze on his, which seemed to be the lesser or two evils.

"You wouldn't be feeling generous would you?" He asked, his face shifting to a near pleading look.

Charlotte's eyes widened and took a quick glance at the appendage that was the cause of her discomfort before looking into his eyes. "What exactly do you mean?" she asked, her voice curious.

He looked down at his erection, jumped slightly and made a vain attempt to cover it. "Your towel, can I borrow it? My room's just right around the corner. You can have it back in just a second." he said.

The thought of the towel touching his body and then being wrapped around her own body made her throb even more. "Sure." she said. She pulled the towel off her shoulder and slowly walked towards him.

The second her legs parted Pogue could smell her arousal and he felt his erection jump, begging him to take her right there in the hallway. When she reached him, arm outstretched, towel in hand, he was biting his tongue so hard he could taste blood.

"Thanks." he said quietly. As he took the towel he could smell the perfume she wore, sweet and tangy, mixed with her musk and he nearly lost control. "I'll be right back."

He wrapped the towel around himself and hurried to his room. Once away from her it dawned on him he had never reacted that fast to a girl that way. He didn't even know her and truth be told she wasn't the most attractive girl on campus, yet he felt an uncontrollable urge to make her his completely.

"What the hell..." Charlotte said to herself when she knew the boy was out of earshot.

She clamped her legs together in an attempt to calm herself, but only succeeded in making it worse, causing her to moan. She had never reacted to a man this way, not even when they were trying to get a reaction.

"You ok?" the boys voice caught her off guard and she quickly stood up straight again, trying to ignore the throbbing between her legs.

"Fine." she lied.

He had thrown on a pair of sweat pants, though they did nothing to hide the erection, but had not bothered with a shirt, much to Charlotte's...excitement or dismay, she hadn't decided yet.

"Uh, thanks." he held out the now slightly damp towel.

As she reached out to take the towel she realized how much taller he was than her, he had more than a foot on her, easy. As she grabbed the towel a warm sensation spread up through her arm, down into her torso and settled between her legs, making it nearly impossible to not jump the boy right there. She nearly trembled at the raw power and strength that seeped from him into her fingers, she wasn't sure if she was frightened or even more aroused.

"You're welcome." she whispered.

"Well, I'll...I'll see ya around." the boy said, moving forward a step.

"Yea. Sure. Great." Charlotte could barely think as his scent, heavy and pure male, enveloped her.

They stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity before they dropped their gazes in unison and turned to walk down the hallway.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Charlotte sat at the cafeteria table with Sarah and Caleb, who she had met a few minutes before, but wasn't listening to the conversation they were having. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get the guy from the hallway off her mind, even in her sleep. She had dreamt of him all night long, only in the dreams rather than walking away he had done a number of very pleasing things that left Charlotte having to slip a hand into her clothing more than once through out the night. As a result her hair hung limp and lifeless around her face, having only had a brush run through it that morning. Mascara, eyeliner, and eye shadow were smeared unceremoniously around her eyes. Her clothes were wrinkled and askew from her constant attempt to escape the never ending heat she'd been enveloped in since the meeting.

She forced herself out of her reverie and tried to listen to what Sarah and Caleb were saying. She was vaguely surprised to find that two other boys had joined them, one blonde the other dark haired. The blonde looked vaguely familiar, but Charlotte was unable to place him. She must have missed the introductions. Oops. She'd find out later.

"Where's Pogue?" Caleb asked the other boys.

"Went for a ride." the dark headed one responded.

"He's been acting real weird today. I mean, more than normal." the blonde put in.

"Who is this Pogue?" Charlotte asked suddenly. She had heard the name from Sarah a million times, but she had never elaborated.

"Another friend of ours." Caleb said. "He hasn't exactly been himself lately."

"Don't worry, you'll meet him tonight at Nicky's. He never skips out on Nicky's." Sarah said, a smile on her face.

"Nicky's? Local hang out I assume?" Charlotte asked.

All four nodded and smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night Charlotte and Sarah enter Nicky's arm in arm. Sarah was clad in a shirt that fell to just below her breasts, a skirt that she had borrowed from Charlotte that fell to her feet with slits all the way up the sides so it looked almost like a loincloth and killer stiletto heels. Charlotte wore a black dress that fell to mid thigh and hugged her curves, fishnet thigh highs, and black calf-lacing boots.

They walked over to the table where Caleb sat and flopped down in the chairs. The conversation turned to school and Charlotte didn't notice the guy coming up next to her.

"Hey, man." Caleb said, knocking knuckles with the new guy. "You made it."

"Pogue, this is Charlotte. Char, Pogue." Sara said.

Charlotte turned and looked up, curious to meet the famous Pogue, and her breath caught in her through, the pretzel in her hand fell to the ground, and the throbbing between her legs began again as she looked up into the golden brown eyes of the boy she'd been unable to get off her mind all day.

"Hi." they said in unison.

For the first time they both smiled, almost sending each other over the edge.

A/N: First chappie! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Sensations

A/N: Yay! One day and three reviews! Go me! I even got a cookie! Yippee! So here's the next chappie for you guys!

Well, here ya go! Enjoy peoples!

Bitch Goddess

PS: The song in here is not mine, it is a song called 'Helplessly, Hopelessly, Recklessly' by Jessica Andrews. Yes, it is country. Yes, it is overly mushy. But, hey, this IS a romance story!

**Chapter 2: Sweet Sensations**

'_Oh my god...it's him.' _Charlotte thought as Pogue slowly sat next to her at the table.

"You two ok? You look like you saw a ghost." Caleb said, looking between the two curiously.

"Fine." Pogue and Charlotte answered in unison.

Caleb quirked an eyebrow at the two, but at Sarah's pointed stare shrugged and didn't press them any farther.

"So where are Reid and Tyler?" Pogue asked, ripping his stare from Charlotte.

"Pool tables, emptying people's pockets as always." Sarah replied, scoffing and rolling her eyes in disgust.

'_Oh, so Reid is the blonde, huh? I knew he looked familiar.' _Charlotte thought, biting her lip not to laugh.

"Reid better stay outta my way or I'm gonna put my foot up his ass." Pogue growled, stealing the last pretzel from Sarah.

"What did he do this time?" Caleb asked, his voice a mixture of laughter and exasperation.

"Last night on my way back from the showers he stole my towel! It wouldn't have been a big deal except..." Pogue stopped his angry explanation to look at Charlotte who blushed. "Someone came around the corner and saw me." he finished.

Charlotte mouthed her thank you. Sarah didn't bother to hide her laughter; it spilled from her mouth like a waterfall. Caleb was slightly more polite and only let out a loud snort in an attempt to hide his own laughter.

"Shut up." Pogue said. He stood and stalked over to the counter, no doubt ordering food.

"Be nice guys." Charlotte chided, feeling guilty Pogue had to deal with the embarrassment alone.

"Ah c'mon, Char. He'll laugh about it later." Caleb said, his laughter still evident in his voice.

Charlotte just shook her head and turned her head to look at Pogue's back. He was still standing at the bar waiting for his order, his arms crossed over his chest and his hip leaning against the edge of the counter.

'_Cute butt.' _she mused, admiring the view his slightly tight jeans gave her. _'Butt? Butt! His butt!' _she mentally slapped herself. _'After seeing everything that boy's got to offer you're looking at his butt?' _Along with this thought came the umpteenth image of him standing naked in the hallway before her. She had to fight not to groan as the memory Pogue blended with the real Pogue as he reached to grab his food from the large man behind the bar, his muscles bunching and releasing like a wild cat.

"You alright, Char?" Sarah's voice cut into her thoughts and her hand waved ecstatically in front of Charlotte's face.

"Mmmm hmmm." Charlotte answered, grabbing her glass and sucking violently on the straw, filling her mouth with the chocolate shake.

Sarah and Caleb exchanged confused, but amused looks.

"Did I miss anything?" Pogue asked as he set his food down on the table and sat back in his chair.

"Nothin' much, except the discovery of Charlotte's sad and incurable disease of staring open-mouthed and moon-eyed off into space." Sarah announced in a professional sounding voice.

Charlotte responded by stealing a couple of Pogue's fries and aiming them at Sarah's head. One hit its mark, bouncing off Sarah's chest. The other went askew and hit Caleb square in the nose. Caleb's face remained calm, Pogue's held a goofy grin, Sarah was trying not to laugh, and Charlotte was smirking openly at her shot.

"Ow." Caleb said, narrowing eyes that held laughter rather than anger at Charlotte.

"Big baby." Charlotte commented, causing both Sarah and Pogue to laugh uncontrollably.

After a few moments of straining to keep from laughing Caleb grinned widely, then picked up the fry and sent it sailing back at Charlotte where it lodged its self in her hair.

Charlotte gave an exaggerated gasp and looked at Sarah. "Your man is abusing me." she joked, attempting to fish the fry from her hair.

"Who's the big baby now?" Caleb asked, a smirk on his face.

"Hey! You-" Charlotte started, but cut herself short as she felt Pogue's hand brush her cheek as he reached to pull the fry from her hair.

"You did start it." Pogue said in her ear.

She felt his hot breath tickle her ear and she realized how dangerously close he was, less than an inch away. Suddenly, he pulled away and dropped the fry on the table. Charlotte stared at the fry for a moment before looking up and being sucked into Pogue's gaze.

"Ok, freaky staring contest, round one. Ding!" Sarah said, looking back and forth suspiciously between Charlotte and Pogue.

Both gave a nervous laugh and looked away from one another.

"C'mon man, let's go play a game." Caleb said to Pogue, motioning to the foosball tables behind them.

"Alright." Pogue said dully.

They two men stood together, until Caleb bent to give Sarah a not so innocent kiss, and while waiting Pogue gave Charlotte a deliberately seductive look that sent shivers over her entire body.

"Ugh. Why is it that no matter where they are men have to compete in some way?" Charlotte asked, annoyance blatant in her voice.

"I don't know, just a fact of life, I guess." Sarah replied, rolling her eyes at the friendly, but firm competitiveness they could see between the two.

"Oh this is re-goddamn-diculous!" Charlotte yelled after only a few minutes of sitting at the table by themselves. "Women are not dogs that sit obediently when men want to go have fun!"

"True. But hey, what're ya gonna do?" Sarah asked, her chin in her hand.

"This." Charlotte said and began fishing in her purse.

She held up a quarter triumphantly and headed to the jukebox. She pushed a few buttons and soon 'Cowboy' by Kid Rock filled the room. Charlotte went back to the table, her hips swinging to the music.

"It won't work, going over there. I've tried it." Sarah told Charlotte as she held her hand out to Sarah.

"Who says we're going over there?" Charlotte asked.

With a questioning look, Sarah placed her hand in Charlotte's hand and let her lead her onto the dance floor.

"What are we doing?" Sarah asked.

"Let them come to us. Dance with me!" Charlotte said, laughing.

Charlotte spun Sarah so her back pressed to Charlotte's front and they began a slow, seductive dance. Less than a minute later Caleb appeared and "stole" Sarah away, leaving Charlotte to dance alone. Seeing this as an excellent opportunity she raised her arms over her head and twisted her body to the music, her eyes locked on Pogue who stared openly right back. After a moment for an added effect, she tipped her head back, exposing her neck and cleavage, but when she looked back up Pogue was gone. She stopped dancing and scanned the area around the foosball tables, but he was nowhere in sight. The jacket he'd been wearing was still draped across the chair and his food was abandoned. Charlotte went to take a step towards the tables to sit down and hide her embarrassment but before she could move, strong arms wrapped around her waist and she was pulled back into a solid body.

"Don't stop." Charlotte shivered as Pogue's voice registered in her mind and his warm, moist breath danced over her bare shoulders.

He grabbed her arms and pulled them up behind her to slip around his neck as the song changed to 'Pour Some Sugar On Me' by Def Leopard. They bodies fit together like pieces of a puzzle, her head resting perfectly on his chest, even when facing backwards, and his hands found the perfect place to sit on her hips. Their feet never faltered and they danced back to front, hips grinding erotically, his hands wandering all over her front and sides through the rest of the song, plus 'Your Unbelievable' by EMF and 'Save A Horse (Ride A Cowboy)' by Big & Rich. Finally, Charlotte got enough control over her raging body to turn and look up into Pogue's face. Sweat glistened on his forehead, his hair was slightly damp, and his chest heaved lightly. Charlotte quite literally fell against him for support as the dampness between her legs burned heavily and her sanity nearly went out the window at how amazingly gorgeous he looked.

"You ok?" he asked, bending to whisper in her ear.

"Fine." she whispered back into his chest.

Finally, a slow song came on and more couples began to populate the dance floor, including Caleb and Sarah who'd sat down after the first song. Pogue put Charlotte's arms back around his neck and pulled her close against his chest, her cheek resting perfectly against his pectoral.

"_I can stand with the weight of the world_

_On my shoulders_

_I can fight with the toughest of the tough_

_I can laugh in the face of all my insecurities_

_Anytime, anywhere, anything_

_I'm strong enough_

_But when you're holding me like this_

_I'm carelessly lost in your touch_

_I'm completely defenseless_

_Baby, it's almost too much_

_I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly_

_Falling in love_"

Charlotte sighed lightly as Pogue's hand began to run through her hair, the other tracing dizzying lines on her back. The world seemed to melt away for the both of them as the music swept them up in its magic.

"_So let consequence do what it will to us _

_I don't care_

_Let the stars stand as witness to it all_

_Say the word and tonight I will follow you anywhere_

_I just can't pretend anymore_

_I'm too sturdy to fall_

'_Cause when you're holding me like this_

_I'm carelessly lost in your touch_

_I'm completely defenseless_

_Baby, it's almost too much_

_I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly_

_Falling in love_

Charlotte's breath caught as Pogue's lips brushed across her neck, then her cheek, then fleetingly across her lips. His eyes held what she refused to acknowledge as attraction much deeper than sexual. He smiled that beautiful smile at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

"_Well, I am not afraid_

_I am not afraid_

'_Cause when you're holding me like this_

_I'm carelessly lost in your touch_

_I'm completely defenseless_

_Baby, it's almost too much_

_I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly_

_Falling..._

_(Helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly)_

_I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly_

_Falling in love"_

The song faded to a stop and Charlotte felt the urge to cry when she realized she had to re-enter the real world again, and she had to let go of Pogue. As she pried her eyes open she saw Caleb and Sarah conversing with Reid and the dark-haired boy she assumed to be Tyler, all of them with small smiles on their faces. By sheer force of will, she lifted her head from its resting place on Pogue's chest.

"I'm tired." she said, looking up into his eyes and smiling.

Pogue smiled and chuckled.

Charlotte looked back over at Sarah and the others to find that they were staring at them openly, big smiles on their faces.

"They're watching us." Charlotte said pushing up onto her tiptoes to get close to Pogue's ear.

Pogue glanced fleetingly at his friends, rolled his eyes at them, and returned his attention to Charlotte. "Let 'em look, let 'em think." he told her.

Charlotte laughed lightly. "I think I'm gonna head back, I can barely stand. You wore me out." she teased, turning towards the tables.

"You got a car?" Pogue asked, keeping his arm around her waist as he walked with her.

"Nah. I came with Sarah. I hope she's ok with leaving." Charlotte replied.

"I'll take you." Pogue said, reaching around her to grab his jacket from the chair.

"Are you sure?" Charlotte asked, though the excitement on her face and the eager way she grabbed her jacket and purse betrayed the false sincerity of the polite question. She really didn't give a good goddamn if he was sure!

"My pleasure." Pogue smiled sensually and put his arm around her waist again. "Hope you don't mind bikes." he said as an after thought.

For the billionth time in the last two days, Charlotte's knees nearly gave out on her. The thought of having Pogue between her legs, in any way, shape, or form, caused the throbbing to become painful again and she almost tackled the poor guy right there. The cool air that assaulted her as they stepped outside did nothing to calm her screaming body, and the sight of the yellow bullet bike that Pogue claimed as his only served to make her moan under her breath.

"She's a little roughed up from the wreck I had a couple months ago, but she's alright." Pogue shrugged as he ran his hand lovingly over the seat and front. "Most of it was fixable, new cover had to be put on, but I haven't gotten around the little scuffs and scrapes."

"She's beautiful." Charlotte said in awe. Yellow wasn't her particular favorite, she tended to lean towards the darker colors, but the bike was very much to her liking. Well, more like the image of Pogue riding the bike, his hair and shirt blowing in the wind, that delicious smile on his face, was very much to her liking.

"Helmet, my lady." Pogue joked, holding out a black helmet for her to wear. "Used to hate the damn things, now that it saved my life in the wreck I wear 'em religiously." he laughed.

"How did you wreck?" Charlotte asked, slipping her jacket over her shoulders.

Pogue paused for a few moments as if deep in thought before giving a tight shrug. "Kid ran out in front of me, I swerved and rolled it." he explained, his voice monotone.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow at him, the explanation sounded like something he'd rehearsed in front of the mirror and she could read the lie in his entire body.

"Very noble of you." she said, crossing her arms under her chest. "Now, why don't you tell me the truth." she demanded.

Pogue laughed slightly and shook his head. "Maybe some day." he said softly.

Charlotte stared into his eyes for a minute before nodding her head, accepting the false explanation for the time being.

"Ladies first." Pogue gave an exaggerated sweep of his arm towards the bike causing Charlotte to laugh at his goofy attempt at chivalry.

Charlotte held her breath as she swung a leg over the bike and settled herself on the seat, the hem of her dress hiking up to hide almost nothing and causing Pogue to nearly physically kick himself like a disobedient dog. With something between a groan and a throat clear Pogue put his leg over the bike and settled himself between Charlotte's legs. Both let out a soft groan, that both politely ignored. Pogue could feel the thinness of her underwear and her wetness through his well-worn jeans, causing him to harden painfully. Charlotte could hardly stand the delectable friction Pogue's jeans made between her legs and she felt his erection as she put her arms around his waist.

"Ready." Pogue's voice was a low, suggestive growl.

"Yea." Charlotte replied, her own voice deep and seductive.

The bike rumbled to life, sending nearly unbearable vibrations through them both, and Pogue sent them flying away from the building. As the bike picked up speed, Charlotte hugged herself tighter to Pogue causing his every movement, even his breathing, to rub against her, driving her to the brink of madness. With every little move her hand rubbed against his erection and she could hear his breathing become shallow and rapid and the bike accelerated with every light brush.

By the time the bike rumbled to a stop in the school parking lot both nearly fell off the bike. Charlotte climbed off first, the smell of her arousal driving Pogue to the brink of insanity.

"Thanks for the ride." Charlotte croaked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"No problem." Pogue replied.

Slowly Pogue climbed off the bike as well and stood unnecessarily close to her, a pillar of power, strength, and desire

"So, I uh...I hear we're on the same floor." Charlotte said, her eyes boring into his.

"You want me to...walk up there with ya?" he asked.

"Yea." she replied with a smile.

In unison, they turned and headed towards the front stairs of the school. They seemed to walk for an eternity, but when they stood outside her front door Charlotte wished it would go on longer.

"This is me." Charlotte said, point at the door over her shoulder.

Pogue chuckled. "I'm right down there, as you already know."

"So.." Charlotte leaned back against the door, unconsciously thrusting out her chest and extending her fishnet clad legs out in front of her.

"So.." Pogue's voice was back to the deep, seductive growl. He took an unnecessarily large step forward so he was straddling her legs.

"I'll see ya tomorrow." Charlotte could hear her voice, and despite the words, there was an unmistakable offer in it.

"Yea." Pogue said, his hands going to either side of her head and inched his way closer to her face.

"Good night." Her voice was a hoarse, highly unsexy croak, but he continued to descend upon her, his eyes smoldering with passion.

"Night." his voice was nearly non-existent.

Charlotte's heart jumped into her throat as his hot breath caressed her cheek. When his lips connected with hers, the world spun for them both, molten fire spreading through them, and caused their well-worn control to take a trip out the window.

A/N: Haha. That's not an ending hinting at sex, they're just making out right now. Well, hope you enjoy. I'm wondering if maybe it isn't to...blunt, risqué? I don't know. Don't worry, it won't all be this way. The sexual-ness ends in the next chapter for a while. Well, review if you please!

Loves!

Bitch Goddess


	3. Chapter 3: Visions

A/N: Yippee for the reviewers! You all get cookies! Or if you'd prefer, hot pictures of your choice of Son, I have both! Lol. Teehee. Well, here's chapter three since y'all be so good about reviewing!

Bitch Goddess

**Chapter 3: Visions**

The feeling of Charlotte's lips on his was a thousand times better than Pogue could ever have imagined. Her lips were soft like silk, and her tongue offered a taste he couldn't get enough of, and the barbell protruding through her tongue was a sensation he was unaccustomed to, but a sensation he thoroughly enjoyed when he realized that pulling on it lightly with his teeth caused her hips to buck against his own. Her hands were tangling in his hair and shirt, pulling on them both as if trying to climb up his body. The frequent yanks on his hair sent a jolt of pleasure mingled with pain shooting through his body straight to his groin. His hips ground against hers, causing them both to moan loudly into each others mouth and claw at each other violently.

"Open the door." He murmured against her mouth, desperate to have her beneath him, screaming his name in ecstasy.

With a moan and a nearly painful pull on his hair she happily obliged and the two of them tumbled into the, thankfully, empty room.

Before he could even stop himself his hands caressed down the back of her dress, his magic unzipping it so he could reach under it and run his hands over her velvety skin. He took her moan as an urge to move forward and his hand dipped lower and disappeared under the hem to tease and tantalize the sensitive flesh between her legs. He was unsure how the dress was pushed down to her waist, or how his shirt disappeared or how they were suddenly sprawled across her bed, but he wasn't about to complain. Her nails scraped along his bare back, no doubt drawing blood, and emitted a scream muffled by her teeth in his shoulder as he dipped his head and violently sucked and nibbled on different areas of her neck. Her legs were wrapped around his hips, bucking against him, rubbing against his erection causing him to nearly loose control and simply magic away the rest of her clothing.

Suddenly her legs dropped and she whispered in his ear, "Pogue, wait. I can't do this. Stop."

The world spun and shifted until it was no longer Charlotte's dorm room but an empty clearing in the woods.

'_Charlotte was underneath a man of about twenty-five with black hair and pale skin. Her hair was falling out of her ponytail as though she'd been wrestling around, black streaked down her face from where her makeup blending with her tears, there was a bruise blooming on her right cheek and he could see that her nose had been bleeding. _

"_Stop, please. Don't do this." she whispered to the man, her voice shaking so badly it was nearly impossible to understand her. _

"_Ah, come on, Char. Where's your sense of fun?" the man asked, his face contorting into a malicious grin. _

"_I love him! Don't do this! It could kill us both! Please! Stop!" she yelled, struggling against the hand that held her own above her head. _

"_Who? That pathetic little boy? A Son of Ipswich." He chuckled at his own words and it chilled Pogue's blood. "Well, why don't we bring your little lover into the game?" he asked. _

_Suddenly Pogue was not looking at the man, but at himself with an evil look on his face. Charlotte let out an earsplitting scream as the faux Pogue slammed his hips forward, forcing himself inside her. Charlotte writhe_d _violently, trying to escape the violation and pain. _

"_Still love him now?" the voice was the same evil, cold one of the man, but it came from what looked like Pogue's face. _

_Charlotte closed her eyes and turned her head, tears spilling from her eyes unmercifully as the fake Pogue continued to rape her.'_

Pogue snapped back to reality and saw a watery-eyed Charlotte looking up at him. He jumped and nearly fell off the bed at the resemblance between what she looked like now and what she looked like in the vision.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"No!" Pogue said forcefully, but mentally kicked himself when she cringed at his harshness. "No. Don't be sorry. It's fine." he said more gently. He reached up and stroked his knuckles across her cheek, trying not to remember the bruise in the vision.

"I just...I can't do this so fast. I mean, I barely even know you." she said, turning her face towards his touch.

Pogue put a finger under her chin and turned her face up toward him, trying to calm her fears while his own raged inside him. His entire body screamed at him to protect her, to lock her up and never let anyone touch her.

"It's fine. Really. You're right. I don't know what I was doing. It's me that should be sorry." he told her in the calmest voice he could muster. He reached out and pulled her into a tight hug, then had to force himself to let her go.

"We can still be friends, right?" she asked, pulled away and trying to hide her breasts.

Pogue chuckled, reached to floor and retrieved his shirt and then helped her pull it over her head and chuckled again when it completely drown her with its size. "Of course. I'm not some hormone driven asshole. I never should've done anything in the first place. It should be me making sure you don't hate me." he said, running his hands through her hair.

"Of course not." she laughed and hugged him again.

"Well, I should probably go before I do something stupid again." he stood and smiled down at her.

"Do you want your shirt back? Give me a second and I can change." she took a step towards the bathroom, but he reached out and stopped her.

"No, it's ok. Keep it. I'm just down the hall, remember." he laughed, retrieved his jacket from the floor and headed towards the door.

"Ok." she smiled up at him, making his heart jump.

"Bye." he said softly, leaning against the wall.

"Night." she replied.

He reached out and opened the door, but before leaving, he bent down and gave her a quick, but loving kiss before stepping out and closing the door behind him. As soon as the door clicked shut, he began to shake violently. He couldn't get the vision out of his mind. The bruise on her cheek, the panic in her voice, the earsplitting scream she'd emitted. He took off at a dead run towards his room, ignored his protesting roommate at the noise, threw on a shirt and then ran at full speed down the hall and out to his bike. He had to talk to the other guys immediately. Not only did he need to protect Charlotte, but the secret of the Covenant as well.

Charlotte sighed loudly and flopped down on her bed. Pogue's smell was stuck to the sheets and the shirt she wore, making it hard for her to relax.

"_Animus socious._" she whispered to herself. Everything seemed exactly like her mother had told her. Unexplainable, and uncontrollable attraction at first sight, immediate friendship with the male and all those close to him, feeling of longing and emptiness when not in their presence. "No! No, that's impossible!" she yelled at herself. She reached down to her purse and extracted her cell phone, quickly hitting number 2 speed dial, calling the only person she thought could help her.

"Hello." a groggy, annoyed voice said on the other line.

"Aimee. Aimee Marie! Wake up, it's only 12!" Charlotte said.

"Char? What the hell?" Aimee said back.

"I...I think I may have met him." Charlotte whispered, as if someone might hear her.

"Who?" Aimee asked.

"_Animus socious._" Charlotte said, the words shaking.

"Really?" Aimee asked. "How do you know?" she asked.

"Everything feels exactly like my mom said it would. The minute I saw him I wanted to be his, completely! I just barely met all his friends, but for some reason I already feel like I've known them forever." Charlotte whispered frantically.

"Hmmm. Well, that's great and all, but first you need to find the Sons and convince them to help us. Our lives come before your love life, no offense." Aimee told her.

"Yea, your right." Charlotte replied, wishing she were able to brush it off as well as her friend.

"If it is him, you'll know in time." Aimee said.

"Yea. I'll talk to you later." Charlotte said before she hung up on her friend.

Aimee was right. Love life comes after life in general. Besides, just because she liked Pogue didn't mean he's the person she's destined to be with for all eternity.

'_I mean, come on, Char. He's hot as hell; every girl in Nicky's was checkin' him out. You just need some good old foolin' around.' _she lied to herself.

She pulled the covers over her head, forcing Pogue from her mind and willed herself to sleep. Her dreams were quickly filled with motorcycles and gorgeous naked boys.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You mean you fucked her already?" Reid asked, cutting into Pogue's explanation.

"No, you moron." Pogue replied, not bothering to look at Reid.

"Loser." Reid mumbled, leaning back on the box he sat on.

The four of them sat in the basement of the Danvers' colony house that Caleb's dad had resided in, sitting around a large stone and surrounded by dozens of candles.

"She told me to stop, and that's what triggered it." Pogue finished his explanation.

He'd hoped that just telling the vision would suffice, but Caleb, great guy that he was, just **had** to know what had led up to the vision.

"First, we have to keep Charlotte from finding us out. No offense to her, but mostly likely it's through her that this guy finds out who we are. Second, we need to keep a good eye on her, if we know about this in advance I won't let that happen to her. I know you won't." Caleb said, nodding in Pogue's direction on the final sentence. "We need to find out who this guy is so we can keep Charlotte away from him, my guess is she knows who is, or will in the future. A friend maybe." he stated.

"I don't think a friend does something like that." Tyler put in.

"You know what I mean." Caleb replied.

Pogue's stomach rolled and his chest heaved. Hadn't they already been through enough this year, did more trouble have to come along?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Charlotte fluttered awake, the remnants of a dream fleeing her mind before she could analyze them. The clock read 2:34 and Charlotte couldn't force herself back to sleep. After 20 minutes of tossing and turning Charlotte got up, slipped into a bathing suit and set off in search of the swimming pool, she knew there was one as Sarah had informed her that all the boys were on the swim team. After another 15 minutes, she finally came to a set of double doors with a sign reading POOL above them. She pushed, hoping they were open, but was sadly disappointed. She glanced around, making double sure she was alone before staring hard at the door.

"_Expositus._" she whispered, her eyes flashing silver for a moment before she heard the lock click, and she pushed the door open.

The dividers were still in the pool and the water was eerily calm. The only light came from moonlight filtering in through the small windows at the top of the far wall. Charlotte smiled at the solitude; this was exactly what she needed to sort out her thoughts. With a sigh, she dove into the water, the splash like a bomb in the silence. She swam a few laps in one lane, using many different strokes, but favoring the butterfly. After the tension had leaked from her body, she flipped onto her back and floated.

"Charlotte." a voice whispered.

She closed her eyes and reached out with her magic, searching for the man she already knew was surrounding her with his own magic.

"Deacon?" she called out with her thoughts.

"Hello, little one." his voice was in her head, forcing all other thoughts from her mind and preventing her from opening her eyes.

"Go away, Deacon. You can't hurt me anymore." she stated, trying to seem nonchalant.

"Oh, can't I?" he asked.

Charlotte felt a phantom hand run over her body, squeezing and caressing. She squirmed, trying to override Deacon's power.

He laughed. "Still think you're more powerful than me?" he made a tsking noise. "Charlotte, where are you hiding this time?" he asked, the hand still moving over her body.

Charlotte laughed this time. "Like I'm going to tell you. Besides, even if you do find me I'll have help. I'll be prepared for you this time, _occisor_." she spat.

"The Sons of Ipswich? Those pathetic little boys who call themselves warlocks?" he laughed again. "Surround yourself all you want, Charlotte. The Sons, and Aimee, and all your other little friends. It won't matter. I'll find you. And you will be mine." his tone screamed finality.

To solidify his words the phantom hand landed on her neck and pushed her underwater. Charlotte thrashed around under the water, kicking and beating on the phantom arm. She opened her eyes and saw his face, equally transparent as the hand on her neck, staring down at her through the water. She tried to scream, but all that escaped her mouth were bubbles. Her world was turning black along the edges, she couldn't inhale water to drown herself even if she tried, he was choking the life out of her. The moment before her world went completely black the hand disappeared and strong arms wrapped around her waist, dragging her to the edge of the pool and then pulling her up onto the cold tile. She coughed and sputtered, the minuscule amount of water in her lungs being forced out.

"Charlotte?" the voice was vaguely familiar and sounded seriously concerned.

She slowly opened her eyes and found Tyler, if she remembered correctly, hovering over her, his hair dripping, his blue eyes wide and panicked, his chest heaving.

"Tyler?" she asked. Her voice hurt and scratched out of her throat like sandpaper.

He visibly sighed with relief. "Are you ok? I came down here because I couldn't sleep, found the doors unlocked, and you under the water flipping out. Do you not know how to swim or what?" he asked, obviously slightly angry with her.

"I can swim!" she defended, sitting up to look him in the eye, ignoring the way the world spun in the process. "I just fell asleep and became disoriented." she said, her voice scratchy and still painful, but with every word she was sounding more like herself.

"Ok, sorry." he said, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Thank you." she whispered, feeling bad she had yelled at him.

"You're welcome." he said, smiling at her.

"I think I'm going to head back up to bed, I think I can sleep now that I've had my near death experience for the night." she joked and stood up.

Tyler followed suit and Charlotte nearly rolled her eyes. She felt like a freakin' elf! Even Tyler, who was visibly the shortest of the four boys, towered over her.

"Bye." she said.

She walked to the other side of the pool, grabbed her towel and hurried out the door. She was unspeakably grateful that Tyler had bought her weak lie.

But, little did she know that Tyler knew exactly what had happened, and now knew what the man in Pogue's vision looked like.

**A/N:** Ok, now for some translations.

Animus socious: soul partner

Expositus: open

Occisor: murderer

I'll try and post the next chapter tonight, but if not then tomorrow for sure.

Review please! I live on reviews!

Bitch Goddess


	4. Chapter 4: Do Not Mess With the PMS

A/N: Ah! I love you guys! Thanks for all the reviews! You all get cake now! Yay! Hehe. Well, this is more of a mushy gushy chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Bitch Goddess

**Chapter 4: Do Not Mess With the PMS**

"I know what you did last night." Charlotte jumped at the sound of Sarah's voice in her ear.

"Which idiotic part?" Charlotte asked, putting her head down on the tabletop in front her.

"All of it. Well, vague details, so you better spill the goods." Sarah said, sitting down next to Charlotte.

"I'm assuming Pogue told Caleb, who told you." Charlotte replied, still staring at her feet.

"Well, duh. Caleb's his best friend; did you really expect him not to tell him?" Sarah asked, pulling books and papers out of her backpack.

"Remind me to smack them." Charlotte mumbled, raising her head enough to make a dull thud when she dropped it back on the table.

"Just curious, why did you stop him?" Sarah whispered.

Charlotte lifted her head slowly and looked Sarah in the eye.

"Would you have slept with Caleb after only knowing him for two days? Have you even slept with him yet?" Charlotte replied, raising an eyebrow.

Slowly Sarah shook her head. "But I would if I got the chance. It's just that...Caleb doesn't want anything to happen." she said quickly.

Charlotte smiled lightly. "I wanted to, bad. But, I barely even know him. And I always said my first time would be with someone I loved." she said, smiling at the memory of how well Pogue had taken the bucket of water she'd dropped on their little party.

"So what now?" Sarah asked, leaning on the tabletop.

"We're just friends, and that's the way it's going to stay. I have more important things to worry about right now." Charlotte said in a fake nonchalant voice.

At that moment Caleb and Pogue walked by. Pogue smiled down at Charlotte with that gorgeous smile of his and her heart nearly jumped out of her chest.

"Hey, Char." Pogue said.

"Hi, Pogue." Charlotte replied.

Then they two boys were gone, up in their respective seats two rows above Charlotte and Sarah.

Sara let out a very unlady like snort as soon as they were gone.

"Yes, Ms. Piggy?" Charlotte asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Friends, huh?" Sarah asked, obviously trying to keep from laughing.

Charlotte nodded slowly, daring Sarah with her eyes to argue the statement.

"Yea right! I give it a month, at most!" Sarah laughed openly.

"Shut up. You don't even know what you're talking about." Charlotte said as the professor walked in.

A few minutes after the professor began his lecture, a piece of paper was dropped in front of Charlotte. She opened it and was greeted by a picture of stick figures kissing, no doubt her and Pogue, and below it Sarah had written,

'_By the way, he hasn't shut up about you all day. You're all he talks about, it's getting annoying really.' _

Charlotte smiled and looked over her shoulder up at Pogue. He had his head bent and was taking notes. Charlotte's smile widened at the look of concentration on his face, making him extremely adorable. She turned back to the paper and wrote back to Sarah,

'_It's mutual. Ginger pelted me with a pillow this morning because I wouldn't shut up.' _

Sarah smiled broadly at the note and mouthed "I told you so."

Charlotte put her head in her hands. Sarah was right, she wouldn't last a month without kissing Pogue, let alone keeping all of her clothes on. Great.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That afternoon Charlotte sat in the library trying to work on a dozen different assignments that her teachers had given her in attempt to catch up. She had books spread all over the table with dozens of papers scattered over them. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun again, different writing utensils sprouted from it, from highlighters to white out pens. She was so enveloped in the stupid packet she was attempting to finish that she didn't notice Caleb coming up behind her and let out a small scream when he grabbed her shoulders.

"Caleb! What the hell?" she said, clutching her chest and laughing.

"Well, you know what they say, opportunity only knocks once, but temptation leans on the doorbell." he said, laughing and moving a stack of books off a chair so he could sit down.

"Pfft." Charlotte said.

"So, what's all this?" he asked, waving a hand over the books and papers, a shocked look on his face.

"My last school was behind you guys so I have to catch up. Hence the death sentence in front of me." she answered.

"So, I heard about you and Pogue." he said, his voice hiding laughter.

"I've heard. Oh, by the way." she reached over and slugged him in the shoulder.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked, rubbing the assaulted limb.

"Tell Pogue, his is coming." she said, her voice betraying her attempt to seem angry.

"Well, why don't you come with me and you can hit him now." Caleb stood and motioned to the door.

"Go where?" Charlotte asked.

"Swim practice." he replied with a broad smile.

Fifteen minutes later Charlotte stood against the wall watching as Pogue raced a couple other boys in the butterfly stroke.

'_I could kick his ass.' _she thought as she watching him reach the other side of the pool and flip around.

Pogue reached the wall a full five seconds before the others did, but no one seemed surprised as they applauded lightly.

Charlotte clapped her hands together slowly as she stepped forward and crouched down in front of Pogue.

"Heya, _piscis_." she joked, smiling down at his dripping face.

"Hey, I didn't know you were here." he said, obviously a little shocked.

She reached down to help him up. "I could kick your ass, you know." she said when he was out of the pool and they stood watching Tyler and some other boys race the backstroke.

Pogue smiled devilishly. "Really?" he asked.

Charlotte smiled back, nodding slowly.

"We'll see. After practice." he told her, and then used the water on his hand to flick her.

"I don't have a suit." she informed him. He only smiled again.

An hour later, all the others on the team had left and Pogue stood in the shallow end trying to convince Charlotte to race him.

"No suit. No swim." Charlotte said, standing at the edge of the pool, her arms crossed over her chest.

"If you don't get that cute little ass of yours in here and back up your shit talking I'm going to yank you in here." he threatened.

Charlotte laughed aloud at she crouched down to look him in the face. "You wouldn't dare." she said, reaching down and splashing him.

He wiped his face and reached towards her arm threateningly. "Really?" he asked.

"Ah! Do not mess with the PMS." she held her hand out to warn him off. She wasn't really PMS-ing but she hoped if he thought so he would refrain from pulling her in.

No such luck. As soon as the words escaped her mouth, he reached out, grabbed her hand and pulled her so hard she landed in the middle of the pool with a loud SPLAT. She came up sputtering and coughing. Pogue was still at the edge of the pool and he was laughing his ass off.

"Oooh. You're dead." she said, swimming over to the edge so she could stand.

"Well, your wet now. Might as well race me." he smiled broadly at her.

She shook her head at him as they both climbed out the pool. She promptly removed her shirt, vest, tie, jacket, shoes and socks, leaving only her skirt and bra on.

"That's going to put a damper on your speed." he said handing her a pair of goggles.

She pulled her hair back into a ponytail at the base of her neck and put the goggles on. She only smiled at his comment.

"Ready." she said.

"Go!" he yelled.

They hit the water at the same time, matching each other stroke for stroke, staying neck and neck throughout the entire race. When they got back to where they'd started, they stood huffing and puffing and laughing at each other.

"Ok, so I can't kick your ass, but you can't kick mine either." she said while laughing.

"That's fair." he shrugged then splashed her.

Charlotte gasped in mock horror and then splashed him back. The splashing war went on for a few minutes before they decided to call a truce. Pogue held his hand out, but as soon as her hand was in his, he latched her in his iron grip and proceeded to splash her unmercifully.

"Stop!" she laughed, trying to splash him back, but failing miserably.

Finally he grew tired and released her wrist, allowing her to brush the hair out of her face and begin to breath normally again.

"Truce, for real." he said, holding his hand out again.

Charlotte immediately put her hand in his, not thinking or caring if he was going to trap her again. She liked messing around with Pogue, even if it meant she temporarily became the girl with her nose against the glass at a Shamoo show.

Pogue hoisted himself out of the pool and reached down to pull her out. Charlotte was unsure if he misjudged her weight or if he did it on purpose, but he pulled so hard she flew out of the pool and hit his chest, making his arms wrap around her and both of them to stumble.

"Jesus, woman!" he said when they'd steadied themselves.

"What?" she asked as she stood up straight and rang out her hair.

"You need to eat! I could throw you across the room." he said, his voice truly holding concern.

Charlotte looked slightly offended. "I eat plenty!" she defended, putting her hands on her hips.

He laughed at her anger. "Come on. I'm takin' you to dinner. Somewhere where you'll eat a decent sized meal." he picked up the clothes she'd taken off and handed them to her. "I'll stop by in about an hour to get you."

Charlotte thought about the offer carefully. She wanted to be just friends with Pogue, if only for a little while. But, hey, friends could to dinner together. Right? Yea, it wouldn't mean anything.

'_Bullshit.'_ a voice in the back of her head shouted.

"Ok. See ya then." she smiled up at him through her hair.

She walked over to the doors and headed to her room as Pogue headed to the showers attached to the pool.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Forty-five minutes later Charlotte stood in front of the full-length mirror, twirling around to analyze her outfit for the thousandth time. Sarah sat on Charlotte's bed with Caleb leaning back against the headboard, he was shaking his head and mumbling about girls, and Sarah was rolling her eyes and telling Charlotte to stop worrying. Ginger had given up and left the room, after unsuccessfully getting Charlotte to dress like a ten-dollar whore.

"Hun, you could go to dinner in a gunny sack and he wouldn't care! Pogue's never been obsessed with looks, he'll be all twitterpated no matter what you wear." Sarah said, throwing a pillow to halt Charlotte's twirling.

"Well, he'd actually prefer you to go naked, but I think the restaurant might frown on that." Caleb piped in, and was rewarded with a pillow aimed at his head and a smack to the chest from Sarah. "What? It's the truth! For any guy it's the truth." he defended, but quickly shut his mouth at the look he got from Sarah.

Charlotte turned to look back in the mirror. She had curled her hair so it fell in soft curls to the middle of her back, she work a red tank top with a see through black top over, a black skirt that fell to just above her knees and swished when she walked, her shoes were strappy black heels that laced up to mid-calf. The outfit was somewhere between classy and sexy. Exactly what she wanted.

"Stop spinning, your giving me a headache." Caleb complained. "Believe me, the boy's so smitten he won't even notice what you're wearing." he stood and put his hands on her shoulders, physically stopping her when she ignored his complaint.

Suddenly Caleb's cell phone went off, he answered it and after a five second conversation hung up and began laughing so hard the two girls feared he would fall over.

"Come on, babe," he held his hand out to Sarah. "We've been kicked out by lover boy. Charlotte, enjoy your date and don't leave the poor guy to broken hearted." he then pulled Sarah to the door.

"It's not a date! And why would I break his heart?" she said as he opened the door.

"He thinks it's a date. Bye." and then he closed to door after him and Sarah.

Charlotte stared at where he'd been standing with her mouth opening and closing, much like a fish out of water. She could barely lie to herself, obviously let alone a boy she'd only known for 48 hours. It was a date. Caleb knew it. Sarah knew it. Pogue knew it. Moreover, Charlotte knew it. A minute later, there was a knock on the door. She quickly shook her head, checked herself in the mirror one more time and answered the door.

Pogue stood with his arm over his head, leaning against the doorframe. The jeans he wore looked brand-new and ironed, he wore a black shirt, no doubt another of his delectable muscle shirts, under a black dress shirt. He had attempted to control his hair falling in his face, but a few tendrils escaped the gel and fell over his eyes. He looked completely and utterly delicious and Charlotte seriously contemplated calling off dinner and suggesting they stay in her room.

"Wow, you look...great." he said, standing up straight and looking down at her.

"You cleaned up pretty good yourself." she said, stepping forward to crowd him out the door and closing it behind her, eliminating the inviting bed from her sight.

"So, are you ready for a night on the town?" he joked, putting his arm around her waist and leading her down the hallway.

"Yep! Let's see if you know how to treat a lady right." she said, putting her arm around his waist and snuggling in slightly.

He dangled a set of keys in front of her face.

"Borrowed Tyler's Hummer, tell me that's not taking care of a lady." he said, returning the keys to his jacket pocket.

Charlotte simply smiled up at him and snuggled into his side.

"This place is amazing." Charlotte said as they walked into the Baroque style Italian restaurant.

"I know." Pogue said, smiling at her. "Just like you." he whispered in her ear.

Before she could reply, the host stepped forward and greeted Pogue like an old friend, then began to lead them to a secluded table in a back corner in front of a blazing fire. They sat across from one another and graciously accepted the menus offered them.

"I'm not so amazing, you know." she said quietly from behind her menu once the host had left them alone.

Within a few seconds, Pogue had pulled the menu from her hands and was looking at her with a sad expression on his face.

"Why do you say that?" he asked, putting his hands on the table and leaning forward.

"You don't know me, Pogue. If you did...you wouldn't think so highly of me." she kept her head bowed.

"You're right, I don't know you. But, I want to. I don't care what deep dark secrets you have. Even if it's 4 kids back in Chicago." he said in a serious tone, reaching out to take her hand across the table.

"Be careful what you wish for." she replied. "Once you know everything about me, you won't want me. Believe me."

"Let me be the judge of that." he whispered, putting a finger under her chin and turning her face up toward him. Somehow, he'd leaned clear across the table and was mere inches from her face. His eyes bore into hers, pleading with her to trust him.

"Ok." she finally said.

He smiled so big she thought he might rip at the seams. Then he leaned over and kissed her so gently it brought tears to Charlotte's eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Three hours later Charlotte and Pogue stood at Charlotte's door, laughing about their night. After the utter perfection of dinner, the rest of their night seemed to have gone downhill. The walk from the restaurant saw Charlotte break one of her heels and fall flat in the mud. At the mall, where they stopped to get ice cream, Charlotte wanted pictures from a booth, but the booth ate 15 dollars of Pogue's money before working properly. When he took her to the dock for a walk by the lake, the sky opened up and began to downpour so badly that they slipped and slid the whole way up the embankment to the Hummer, whose poor upholstery was probably ruined, Tyler would probably slaughter Pogue in the morning because of it. They stood in the hallway dripping wet and shivering slightly.

"Well, thank you for an...interesting night." Charlotte said, smiling up at her through her dripping bangs.

"This night didn't work out exactly like I planned." Pogue admitted, running a hand through his own dripping hair.

"So, I guess I'll see ya tomorrow." she said, her hands fiddling with the shoes she held in her hand, her own broken heels.

"Yea." he replied, obviously unsure of what she wanted him to do. "Do I get to kiss you goodnight?" he asked, a sexy but innocent smile on his face.

"Maybe just a little one." she said, stepping forward and hoisting herself onto her tiptoes.

Pogue dipped his head and pressed his lips to hers lightly. Charlotte allowed him, and herself, a few minutes of playful kissing before pulling away.

"Listen, Pogue. I like you, a lot. But, I have issues with relationships, they tend to blow up in my face, especially ones that happen quickly. So, let's take this slow, please. You know, date for a while before anything real serious happens." she said, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"I like you, too. You're right, this needs to go slow. Like they say, good things come to those who wait." he smiled, thought he seemed a little down hearted. He swooped down to give her another small kiss and a hug before leaving to his own room.

Charlotte smiled as she turned and opened her door, in her mind, the night had been utterly fantastic. The smiled dropped when she entered her room. A picture of her and Pogue, one of the ones they'd taken in the booth at the mall, was on her bed blown up to poster size. But, the picture Pogue's throat was slit and blood was flowing down his front. She screamed slightly at the sight of it and gagged hard, nearly losing her dinner. She stepped toward it and noticed a paper on the bed below the picture. She picked it up and read,

'_He's cute. Stay away from him or I'll mangle his handsome face. Can't wait to see you. Deacon.'_

Charlotte felt herself go faint at the note and she sat down hard on the floor. He knew. He knew where she was. And even worse, he knew about Pogue.

"_Absentis_." she whispered and the note and picture disappeared in a flash. "Shit." she swore, running a hand through her hair.

In a split second, she knew what she needed to do. As quickly as possible, she stripped out of her dripping outfit and slipped into a robe of dark purple velvet that fell to her ankles and hid her curves from sight. She pulled a small trunk from underneath her bed, opened it and began loading things into a bag. Six candles, a container of salt, a bottle of purified water, a double edged, dark handled knife, an incese burner, and a small alter. Then she ran as quickly and quietly as she could through the school, down the front steps and out into the woods surrounding the school. Within a few minutes, she found a place she figured was secluded enough.

She pulled the alter out of the bag and put it on the ground, facing east; then set a white candle on the top right corner for the Goddess; a red candled on the top left hand corner for the God; a second red candle at the top center, symbolizing love, anger, courage, and protection; she set a snake incense holder and lit frankincense, the snake her totem, and frankincense also a symbol of protection; a small goblet of purified water and another of salt; and last the double edged knife was set on the edge closest to her. Then she set the other four candles at the four quarters, yellow at the East for air, red at the South for fire, blue at the West for water, and green at the North for earth. She quickly purified the area with sage and salt water; called the quarters, starting with the east; invoked the God and Goddess; and whispered th customary chant said before casting a spell.

Finally she knelt in front of the altar, used her the double edged knife to cut the words _protect Pogue _into the red candle at the center, before speaking the spell.

"_Carus Dea Ariadne, commodo audite meus dico,  
Ego quaeso is intus quantum bonus totus.  
May vox valde vero,  
Redimio quod servo Pogue huic vicis postulo._

_Contego him ex periculosus quod poena is nox noctis,  
Redimio quod servo him ut optimus Vos vires.  
Sollicitudo quod vereor have penetro suus vita,  
Servo him iam quod aufero is jurgium._

_Per meus manus manus is alica est iacio,  
Quod per mos of Ariadne is mos venio._

_Sic vires is exsisto._"

As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt familiar warmth rush over her body like a waterfall and knew her plea had been answered. Again, she quickly gathered her things and hurried back to the school. She was completely oblivious to a pair of dark brown eyes set in a handsome face watching her every move and hearing her every word in shock. She didn't even notice him when she walked right by him, almost straight into him. Caleb stood in shock watching her walk away, unsure of what to do with this new knowledge.

A/N: OK, that was a damn long chapter! 10 pages! Holy hell! Anywho, ok a few things to go over.

Piscis - fish

The spell will be told in the next chapter, so be patient.

Also, I finally have up some concept art, crappy but still. The dress is also shown. Just go to my profile and click away!

Well, I'll try (heavy on the TRY) and post again tomorrow but no guarantees.

Review please! Love you guys!

Bitch Goddess


	5. Chapter 5: Past Tense or Present Tense

A/N: Whew! I'm on a roll here! I've officially decided it is much easier to pre-write stuff on paper and then transfer it to the computer. Anyways! Hope you enjoy!

Bitch Goddess

**Chapter 5: Past Tense or Present Tense**

The next morning Charlotte awoke to her phone beeping a new text message from Caleb telling her to go the pool, he needed to talk to her ASAP. Curious as to what he needed so badly, she hurried through her morning routine and was headed to the pool within 15 minutes of awakening.

As she entered the poolroom, she instantly felt the air tense up, making it harder to breath and making her sweat. She didn't even have time to look around or wonder what made the air change before a hand wrapped around her arm and flung her backwards, sending her sailing into the tile wall. A hand was placed on her chest holding her in place, and diminishing her air supply slightly. Caleb's handsome face appeared in her line of sight, his eyes burning orbs of chocolate brown filled with anger and something close to hurt.

"Caleb! Wha-" she stuttered

"What are you?" Caleb asked, his voice dangerously low and calm.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, wincing as he pressed harder on her chest and his other hand snaked around her forearm and began to squeeze unmercifully.

"Don't bullshit me, Charlotte. Who and what are you?" he asked, his voice becoming a growl.

"I don't know what-" she began.

"I saw you last night! And Tyler saw you the night before being drown by what he calls a phantom." his voice boomed suddenly, causing Charlotte to jump and nearly scream in surprise.

Charlotte's eyes filled up with tears that she couldn't keep from falling. He knew. Caleb knew and he would surely tell Pogue.

"What are you?" he asked again, his voice dropping even lower than it had been before.

"A witch!" Charlotte spat the words in his face with every ounce of venom she could muster. "Are you happy? I'm a witch! As in I cast spells and make potions and have a familiar." she yelled, throwing her free hand in the air in defeat and exasperation.

"What were you doing last night? I know it had to do with Pogue." he said, leaning forward so his face was inches from hers.

Charlotte's eyes widened in shock. "A protection spell! You thought I was hurting him? What the hell! I would never hurt him!" she yelled, offended deeply that he could even think she would hurt Pogue.

"What does it mean?" he asked, obviously not completely satisfied with her explanation.

"Well, loosely translated it's something like: 'Beloved Goddess Ariadne, please hear my call. I ask for this within the greater good of all. May the powers great indeed, surround and Pogue in this time of need.' Blah blah. Happy?" she asked. She had purposely left out the line about protecting him from the truth as well, she knew it would raise way too many questions from Caleb, question she wasn't prepared to answer yet.

"Who was the guy Tyler saw?" he asked, his voice and grip lightening ever so slightly.

Charlotte thought hard on that question. Telling Caleb exactly who Deacon was would put him and everyone else in danger, but she had a sneaking suspicion that Caleb would be able to tell if she was lying.

"He's...a friend." she said, her eyebrows scrunching together at her poor choice of a word. "Sorta." she added as an after thought.

Caleb raised one eyebrow and glared.

"Don't lie to me, Charlotte. Friends don't normally try to drown each other." he said.

Charlotte glared right back, getting extremely sick and tired of Caleb bullying her. Suddenly her eyes flashed silver and Caleb stumbled backwards and nearly into the pool. Charlotte stepped away from the wall, breath heaving and eyes burning.

"Don't think you can bully me, Caleb." she said in the same low and nearly condescending voice he had used a moment before. "I told you what I am out of respect, but he is not your concern. ." she said, angry tears flowing down her face.

"He's a threat." Caleb said after righting himself.

"No shit Sherlock! But he is not your concern, I can handle him." she replied.

They stared at each other for a long time, eyes boring into each other. Finally, Caleb seemed to relax slightly.

"I'm only looking out for my friends." he said, bowing his head as if in shame. "I'm sorry."

Charlotte sighed heavily. She couldn't stay mad, she would have acted the same if not worse had she been in Caleb's position. "I know. I'm sorry too. It's just...my past is not something I'm proud of. And it's not something I'm ready to share with anyone." she said, stepping forward and placing a hand on his shoulder to show her forgiveness.

"If you need help, just ask." he said, he reached up and gave her arm a small, non-painful, squeeze for support.

Charlotte chuckled. "Even if I needed help, I don't think anyone could help me with this." she said, shaking her head.

Caleb smiled weakly. "Don't be so sure." he said softly. Then he turned and headed toward the door.

"Caleb." she said, causing him to stop and look over his shoulder at her. "Don't...don't tell Pogue. Please." she said.

"I won't." he replied. "But you should. Believe me." and then he was gone.

Charlotte let out a loud sigh and sat down hard on the floor, no doubt bruising her tailbone. She gritted her teeth and put her head between her knees.

'_How could I be so stupid?' _she mentally asked herself. _'So careless? So naive?' _her mind screamed at her and she mentally kicked herself directly in the ass.

Her phone went off, startling her from her mental scolding of herself. She pulled it from her side pocket, torn between relief and worry that it was Sarah.

"Hello." Charlotte said into the phone, afraid that Sarah would be asking the same questions Caleb had.

"Hey, I'm going into town. I was wondering if you wanted to come." Sarah said, her voice light and cheerful.

Charlotte let out a sigh of relief, thank the goddess, it seemed that Caleb had kept what he'd seen to himself.

"Sure." Charlotte said, her voice and her mood lightening slightly.

"Great! Meet me outside in ten minutes. Bye!" the line went dead.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Over two hours later Sarah and Charlotte sat down at a table in the food court of the mall with a basket of fries to share and a chocolate shake each.

"Char, you have some serious kinky tendencies." Sarah laughed. She bent to pull the bag of Charlotte's purchases from Spencers off the floor and then dumped it on the table.

There were some assorted pins to go on clothes or bags, some goofy posters and postcards, nothing to unusual. But there was also two new pairs of fuzzy handcuffs (as her old ones no longer worked properly); edible, glow in the dark body paints; body chocolate, chocolate cherry flavored; a small, leather Cat O' Nine Tails ;a book called The Good Sex Guide; some warming, cherry and passion fruit lubricant; and edible candy bra, g-string, and garter belt.

"Hey, it's my money and my freaky tendencies! Leave me alone!" Charlotte laughed. She popped the top on the passion fruit lubricant, put a small drop on her finger and tasted it. "Mmmm. Delicious!" she said.

Sarah laughed aloud, took the bottle, and tasted it herself.

"It seems that I have corrupted you towards my kinky-ness." Charlotte said, retrieving Sarah's purchases from Spencers and dumping them on top of her own.

There was a game of strip checkers (complete with edible chocolate checker pieces and melted chocolate frosting); 3 different flavors of lubricant; a pocket Kama Sutra book; a Beginners Domination kit (after the scene with Caleb in the pool Charlotte deduced that he would probably be into bondage and stuff); her own jar of body chocolate, hers mocha flavored; and a edible, almost taffy like thong.

"It seems you have. But hey, Caleb will thank you later." Sarah said devilishly.

"Pfft. He'll thank you long before he thanks me. Especially since you're the one that picked out the long term goodies." Charlotte said, reaching down and quickly dumping Sarah's Victoria's Secret purchases on top of everything.

There was a black push up bra that was purposely bought a size to small, bust wise, so as to give her more cleavage and a matching G-string; a black and red thong with a working zipper on the front; some black thigh highs with bows on the top; and a garter belt Charlotte had insisted she buy.

"Well, the man needs a little push. He's going to explode, I swear. He's always the one to stop us and every time I worry he's gonna have an aneurysm...or pull a groin muscle." Sarah said, giggling slightly at some inner thought.

"I don't wanna know." Charlotte said shaking her head.

"Explain something to me." Sarah said, reaching under the table again. "If you and Pogue are just friends, then what is all that," she pointed the stuff hidden underneath the Victoria's Secret stuff. "And all this for?" she asked, then dumped Charlotte's Victoria's Secret bag on top of everything.

There was a black leather bra and thong; a see through black teddy that fell to the middle of the thighs; 3 new pairs of thigh highs, one black, one fishnet, and one striped; a robe that hide absolute nothing; and 2 new garter belts.

Charlotte turned bright red and sucked violently on the straw in her shake.

"Ah ha! I knew it!" Sarah said and burst out laughing. "Told ya."

"Hey, it never hurts to be prepared." Charlotte defended, then joined in the laughing.

"What pray tell is so funny ladies?" a voice asked from above.

The two girls looked up to see Caleb and Pogue standing above them, looking down at the contents on the table. Both girls squeaked and then quickly began shoving things back into bags, not caring whose was whose, just about getting it out of sight.

"We playing the memory game?" Caleb asked, pulling out the chair next to Sarah and sitting in it, his arm automatically wrapping around Sarah's shoulders. "Let's see, I remember a thong with a zipper on it."

"I remember a leather bra and thong." Pogue said, pulling out the chair next to Charlotte, flipping it around, and sitting down, crossing his arms in front of him on the back of the chair.

"Body chocolate."

"The Good Sex Guide."

"Kama Sutra."

"Fuzzy handcuffs."

"Strip Checkers."

"Nine Tails."

"Beginners Domination Kit."

"Edible garter belt. And bra. And G-string."

"Flavored lubricant, several flavors."

"Cherry, Passion Fruit, Blueberry, Mint, Watermelon."

"STOP!" Both girls yelled in unison, blushing furiously and sinking in their seats.

The two boys laughed so hard they nearly fell out of their chairs.

"Secret's out girls." Pogue said through his laughter.

"You're both kinky as hell." Caleb said, his laughter fading slightly.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Charlotte asked, trying to seem angry, but neither she nor Sarah could help feeling slightly giddy that the boys knew what they had bought.

"Pogue's bike was getting fixed so he called to hang out, I said you guys were at the mall and we decided to come find you. And find you we did, along with the deep dark secret that my girlfriend wants to tie me to the bed and whip me." Caleb said, the last sentence a little to much like a growl and Sarah shifted in her seat.

"You guys are never going to let us live this down are you?" Charlotte asked, looking up at Pogue.

The two boys contemplated for a minute before smiling in unison and replying,

"Nope."

"Great." Sarah said. "That stuff was supposed to be a surprise." she pouted up at Caleb.

"Oh, it was. Believe me." Caleb said, leaning down and whispering something in her ear.

Sarah giggled and whispered something back.

"Ok! Enough with the whispering sweet nothings in each others' ears." Charlotte said after a couple minutes.

"Jealous?" Charlotte's heart skipped a beat as Pogue's breath teased her face.

"Course not." she whispered back, turning her head slightly to help him reach her ear, her hair falling like a curtain and hiding them from view.

"So, tell me something. That leather bra and underwear...they were yours right?" he asked, nuzzling her neck slightly.

"Maybe. Maybe not." her voice was shaking violently and the throbbing was back between her legs.

"I hope so." he growled, his tongue darting out to leave a path of fire on her neck.

"Ok, done now." Sarah's voice cut in.

Charlotte and Pogue immediately pulled away from each other.

"God, you two are pathetic." Caleb laughed, shaking his head.

"Seriously. Enough with the 'just friends' bullshit." Sarah said, laughing.

"Bite me." Charlotte said.

Sarah and Caleb both just laughed.

"Hey, Sarah!" a smooth, cheery voice called from the counter a few yards away.

Charlotte looked over to see a mocha skinned girl with straight dark hair and beautiful face standing with her football looking boyfriend, who Charlotte suspected had the IQ of her chocolate milkshake. On a good day.

"Kate." Sarah said, obviously surprised. She rose and walked over to hug the girl.

'_So this is Kate.'_ Charlotte thought as the girls approached the table again.

"Caleb." Kate smiled down at Caleb, who weakly smiled back. "Pogue." she said, the smile faltering slightly.

"Kate." Pogue said and then promptly began shifting uncomfortably in his seat as if forcing himself to stay in his seat.

"You must be Charlotte." Kate said, turning her attention to Charlotte and smiling. "I'm Sarah's roommate, Kate Tunney. She's told me all about you." she held her hand out to Charlotte.

"I deny everything." Charlotte said, shaking Kate's hand slowly.

Kate laughed politely. "So, how's it going, Pogue?" she asked, obviously trying to keep a sense of friendliness between her and her ex.

"Good. You?" he asked.

Charlotte could feel the pain and anger coming off him in waves. She wanted desperately to get him out of there, but had a feeling he didn't want Kate to know just how much she had hurt him.

"Great. Well, we have a movie to catch. See you guys later." Kate said before leaving.

The table was silent as Kate left. Caleb was staring at Pogue, seemingly ready to stop Pogue if he went nuts or to comfort his friend if he burst into tears. Sarah stood behind Caleb, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Charlotte had her hand on Pogue's forearm, chewing on the inside of her cheek. Pogue was staring at Kate's back, his face emotionless.

"You alright right man?" Caleb asked after a few minutes.

"Fine." Pogue responded in a monotone voice, then he stood and turned to leave.

"Pogue." Charlotte said before he could move again.

He paused for a second before turning to look down at her. She didn't have a clue what to say so instead she put her hand in his and looked up at him hoping he could read the plea for him to stay in her eyes. He smiled vaguely, gave her hand a small squeeze, then turned and left. Charlotte watched his receding form with a knot in her throat. She moved to stand to follow him, but Caleb's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Let him go. Kate really gets to him." Caleb said, sorrow for his best friend evident on his face. "I'll talk to him." he stood, gave Sarah a quick kiss, gave Charlotte's shoulder a supportive squeeze and headed after Pogue. "See you guys at Nicky's!" he turned and walked backwards fro a moment to yell this last comment and then he was swallowed by the crowd.

Charlotte let out the breath she was unaware she'd been holding and fought against the tears welling in her eyes.

"It's ok, Char." Sarah said, sitting down again. "He'll be alright. Like Caleb said, Kate really gets to him. I mean, don't get me wrong I love the girl to death, but he did a lot for her, sacrificed a lot for her and she kicked him to curb for no good reason after two years of being together. It really messed him up. It would mess anyone up."

"I'm fine. I just...wish I could help, you know." Charlotte said, running a hand through her hair.

"Give it time. I can see it when he's around you. Pretty soon you'll be all he thinks about, Kate won't even bother him anymore." Sarah said, smiling slightly. "Don't worry. You can get his mind off Kate tonight at Nicky's."

Charlotte laughed. "I might as well not even try to pull the 'just friends' thing, huh?" she asked, smiling and shaking her head.

"Nope." Sarah said, giggling. "Come on, if you're gonna get his mind off Kate you need time to get ready!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night Charlotte tried to seem relaxed as she played pool against Tyler, losing terribly because she kept watching the door for Pogue to come in and there for was making random, unplanned shots.

"He'll be here, don't worry." Tyler comforted, after she put yet another one of his balls into the pocket.

"This is ridiculous." Charlotte said about her own nervousness.

"Not really." Sarah piped in, she was standing at the far end of the table, her and Reid watching the game.

"Just play." Reid said, his voice light and slightly annoyed.

Ten more minutes crawled by as they finished the fame, Tyler being the winner. Afterwards Charlotte excused herself outside for some fresh air. She leaned against the cold steel of the building, her head bowed examining her outfit. A black cotton skirt that hung to her knees, a red and purple silk tank top that showed a fair amount of cleavage and stomach, and her calf-lacing boots. Her hair was straight, half of it pulled up and sticking out around her head, her bangs falling over her eyes, dark purple eye shadow surrounded her eyes and swirled out over her temples into her hair. Looking at it now, she wondered if maybe it wasn't too much. Her eyes flashed silver, ready to change the outfit to something a little less provocative. Suddenly she heard the Ducati coming around the corner. He pulled passed her and leaned his bike against the side of the building a few feet away from her. He pulled his helmet off and ran a hand through his hair, completely ignoring that she was even there.

"Hi, I'm Being Ignored. And you are?" Charlotte said, trying to lighten his obviously dark mood.

"Not in a good mood." he replied, not even glancing at her as he walked passed her and into the building without another word.

Charlotte was stunned. At the hurt she felt deep in her heart. At the anger in the pit of her stomach. At the easy way he had dismissed her. However, with her, anger usually wins.

"Fine. If that's the way you want it." she said aloud.

Again, her eyes flashed silver and skirt fell lower on her hips, revealing the straps of her thong, and slid up her legs until it only rested at mid-thigh. The shirt became a size smaller, hugging her body and showing off even more skin. She reached up and released her hair, running a hand through it to give it a somewhat mussed look. Then she turned and headed back inside.

Pogue was already at the foosball tables with Caleb, his arm movements so rapid and violent Charlotte worried the handles would break off, despite the fact that they were metal. Reid and Tyler were still at the pool table, playing pairs against two other boys. Sarah was sitting at their table talking to Kate and the boyfriend. Charlotte decided that a) she really didn't want to be around Kate right now, and b) hanging by the pool table with other guys would probably get Pogue's attention easier.

She strutted over to the pool table, her hips swinging seductively. "Hey, guys." she said as she reached the table.

"Hey, Char." Tyler and Reid said in unison, smiling, already knowing what she was doing.

The two other boys smiled, but theirs were way beyond just polite and friendly.

"Hi." one of the boys said, walking around the table to stand next to her, invading her personal space.

Charlotte looked up at him suspiciously. He had curly hair that fell to his shoulders giving him an almost innocent look. His eyes were deep blue and extremely predator like. His face was all sharp angles and she could tell by the lines around his mouth and eyes that he normally had an extremely pissed off expression on his face. He was extremely handsome, but that did nothing to lessen the fear Charlotte felt of him. His entire body, face, and eyes screamed danger.

"Hi." she said, scooting an inch closer to Reid, away from the boy.

"I'm Aaron." he said, moving closer again.

"Charlotte." she said, moving even closer to Reid.

"Make your shot, ass wipe." Reid said suddenly, obviously sensing the uneasiness in Charlotte and the fact that he knew Aaron all to well.

Aaron glanced at Charlotte before bending to make his shot, which he made with ease. Tyler then bent to make his shot, but as Aaron closed in on Charlotte, she called out,

"Tyler." he stopped and looked up her questioningly.

She walked over to him, purposely placing herself between Reid and Tyler and whispered something in his ear. When she was done, he nodded, bent to make his shot and put two balls in two separate pockets. Aaron and his friends were outraged, and it made Charlotte want to laugh. The rest of the game went on in the same manner, with Aaron and his friend losing horribly.

Charlotte had been getting very annoyed with Aaron's lame pick up lines and his ridiculously large ego. Until, that is, she realized Pogue was staring hard at her, his hands clenching the arms of his chair so tightly she thought he was going to pull them off and then suddenly Aaron didn't seem as annoying anymore.

"You want something to drink?" Aaron asked, his hand dangerously low on her back.

"Yea. Coke, please." Charlotte said, smiling up at him, yet her eyes were locked with Pogue's.

Aaron smiled down at her, his future intentions of the night extremely evident.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked as she walked up to Charlotte's side.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm making Pogue jealous." Charlotte said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I'd be very careful doing that. Pogue can get extremely possessive." Sarah said, obviously worried about the outcome of Charlotte's plan.

"Well, first of all he and I are just friends so what does he have to be possessive about. And second, he needs to get a move on with the jealousy and the yelling at Aaron! That prick is getting incredibly annoying! I think I'm gonna have to kiss him soon just to get him to shut up. Yuck." Charlotte said, a disgusted look coming across her face.

Sarah chuckled at Charlotte's attempt to lighten the mood.

"Don't worry. I got this." Charlotte comforted, putting a hand on her friends shoulder.

"Ok." Sarah said, though obviously still worried about Charlotte, and then walked back to the table.

"Here you go, babe." Aaron said as he approached her and handed her the glass of soda.

"Thanks." she said, smiling up at him again.

"What do you say we get outta here?" Aaron said, stepping so he was pressed against her side and whispering in her ear.

Charlotte's heart dropped into her stomach. No, she couldn't go anywhere with Aaron, she knew exactly what he would try and do and she doubted she could stop him without using her powers which she couldn't do and risk Aaron finding out the truth. However, if she kept teasing him like this he might get bored and leave and then her plan would be ruined. Maybe she could hold him off for just a few minutes. The way Sarah had been talking it seemed as if she was telling Charlotte so that Pogue wouldn't have to come over to them. She hoped.

"Umm, well my friends are here and I don't wanna just ditch 'em you know." she lied, hoping he bought it.

"Ah, come on. They're not even paying attention to you. They won't even know you're gone." Aaron said, his hand snaking around her waist and nudging her towards the back door, his other hand quickly taking the soda from her hand and setting it somewhere.

"No, really. Besides, I told Reid I'd play him in pool." she actually had told him that, but right now he was busy taking people's money and had probably forgotten she'd said it already.

"He's playing with someone else." Aaron said. She tried to put her weight against his arm, but he was surprisingly strong as he slowly and non-conspicuously pushed her toward the back door. "Come on, just for a minute. I need some fresh air. It's to hot in here." he said, his free hand 'accidentally' rubbing across her ass.

"Aaron, come on, stop. I don't want to leave. I wait for you in here." she said, her voice was beginning to climb a few decibels and she realized that Aaron was not going to let her go and that no one, not even Pogue, was seeing that she was literally being forced outside.

"Just for a minute." Aaron said and then they were outside and the door closed and Charlotte had no idea what the hell she was going to do as Aaron's hands suddenly become very grabby.

- - - -

"I can't believe she's leaving with that asshole." Pogue said as he watched Aaron and Charlotte head towards the door.

"What?" Sarah asked, her attention leaving Caleb who'd been telling her about something his mom had done and focusing on Charlotte. "What the hell is she doing? She said she wasn't going anywhere. She doesn't even like him." she said, worry crossing her face.

"Then why is she leaving with him." Pogue asked, his voice sarcastic.

"To make you jealous." Caleb stated simply, he was obviously slightly angry with his friend for ignoring Charlotte and frankly, was enjoying that Charlotte had the guts to tease Pogue.

"She doesn't look like she wants to." Sarah said, moving to stand as Charlotte and Aaron disappeared out the door.

Pogue realized Sarah was right as Charlotte's hand shot out to try to grip the doorframe and was unsuccessful and the look of horror that crossed her face before the door blocked her from sight.

"I'll go, Sarah. It's me she wants to come after her anyway. This is fucking ridiculous." Pogue said, his voice angry. But, inside he was terrified for Charlotte, Aaron was significantly larger that her, almost as big as Pogue and he knew that Aaron didn't take no for an answer.

He strode quickly to the door and stepped outside and the sight that met him caused him to see red and thirst for blood.

A/N: Dun dun dun. Ok, not the best-written ending, but oh well. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!

Bitch Goddess


	6. Chapter 6: Primal Instincts

A/N: Wow! 12 reviews! Go me! Well, now you guys know why I was given the name Bitch Goddess! Haha! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

PS I'd like to thank FemmePhantom for the idea for the title of this chapter!

Bitch Goddess

**Chapter 6: Primal Instincts**

Pogue's fists balled at his sides and his eyes flashed black, his chest heaving and his teeth grinding.

"Aaron, stop! Get the fuck away from me!"

Aaron had Charlotte pinned against the side of the building, her hands held above her head in one of his own, his body pressing against hers, she was barely able to breathe let alone wiggle away. He had even cleverly secured her legs by pressing his against her own, preventing her from kneeing him in the goods. Charlotte was thrusting out her chest and hips trying to push him away, and failing miserably. Aaron's face was buried in Charlotte's neck and his free hand was roaming her body roughly. It took all of Pogue's will power not to use his powers to rip out the bastard's throat.

Before he could even move, Charlotte did something completely unexpected. She leaned her head out and bit down hard on Aaron's neck, catching him off guard. The hand holding hers dropped to clutch his neck, he was swearing, but still didn't release her. Before he could gather his wits Charlotte reached out, grabbed Pogue's helmet off his bike that was a few feet away and connected it with Aaron's head with a sickening thud. He stumbled for a few moments, clutching his head before he fell flat on his ass.

"Son of a bitch." Charlotte gasped, stumbling away from both boys, putting Pogue's bike between her and them.

Pogue strode forward, picked Aaron up by the scruff of his shirt and slammed him face first into the side of the building.

"What part of 'no' don't you understand you sick bastard?" Pogue yelled directly in Aaron's ear.

"She wanted it. You know it and I know it." Aaron said through gritted teeth, earning himself another slam against the wall.

"You ever touch her again and I swear to God..."Pogue trailed off.

"She ain't yours, Parry. Why don't you scoot along and leave us be." Aaron said, suddenly throwing his elbow backwards into Pogue's ribs.

Pogue faltered for a moment, but quickly evaded the punch thrown at his face. In a blur of movement Pogue jabbed Aaron in the kidney, sending him to his knees, then Pogue gave a well-placed kick in the middle of Aaron's back. Aaron fell down face first in the ground, his breath coming in shallow, rapid breaths. Pogue knelt on one knee and pulled Aaron's head up by his hair.

"Pogue! Stop!" Charlotte yelled, her emotion bordering on disgust at the scene in front of her.

Pogue seemed not to hear her. "You ever touch her again, even look at her, I'll cut your dick off and feed it to you raw." Pogue said in a dangerously low whisper.

"Ah, come on, Parry." Aaron said, his voice smug.

'_What a fuckin' idiot.' _Charlotte thought. He was in no position to be fucking with words.

"What if she touches me?" Aaron asked, his every word dripping with disdain.

Pogue bared his teeth as he flipped Aaron onto his back. Before Aaron could even smirk up at him Pogue landed a blow, breaking Aaron's nose, Charlotte could hear the crack from where she stood. But, he didn't stop there, he suddenly seemed out of control as he delivered punch after punch onto Aaron's face and upper body.

"Pogue!" Charlotte yelled, now thoroughly disgusted with Pogue. When he didn't stop, she did the only thing she could think to stop him. She took off at a dead run and tackled him to the ground.

"Oof!" Pogue said as she connected with him.

"Stop! Right now!" she said, not even stopping to catch her breath as she quickly jumped off him and glared down at him.

"What the fu-" Pogue stood and brushed himself off. He looked at Aaron with rage, but decided maybe he'd done enough damage.

It was clear Aaron's nose was broken, in several places. Both his lips were split and bleeding in several different places. His eyes would no doubt be black and purple. He was pretty sure he's broken a cheekbone. Aaron flipped onto his side, spit out a mouthful of blood along with some of the soft tissue on the inside of his mouth, and coughed violently.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You could have killed him!" Charlotte yelled, giving Pogue a thorough push that made him stumble.

Pogue stared hard at her for a few minutes. "Abbot! Get the fuck outta here." he said, glaring at the bruised and broken boy on the ground beside them.

For once, Aaron listened to what Pogue said and quickly crawled towards the front where his car was no doubt parked.

"What the hell do you think **you **were doing?" he asked, turning his glare on her.

"Uh, taking care of myself, or so I thought." she said, holding up the helmet she still held in her hand.

Pogue scoffed. "Yea, you seemed perfectly ok pinned against the wall about to get raped!" he yelled.

Charlotte scoffed as well. "Well, I would've been fine if you'd lived up to your extremely jealous reputation! If you had had the balls to come over and say something in the last hour and a half we wouldn't have this problem! And besides, even if you hadn't come out I would've been fine. I think the precious helmet stunned him." she said, the last sentence extremely sarcastic.

"Fine? Fine!" Pogue had to use all his strength not to throttle her. "He outweighs you by probably a hundred pounds, fine is not the word I'd use." he said.

Charlotte scoffed again. "Well, we certainly could've done without your childish show of macho bullshit!" she yelled, stepping closer to him, trying to intimidate him. "He wasn't going to touch me again! You knew that! You just had to show off your muscles by the kicking the shit outta him for no reason!" she said, poking him in the chest with her finger.

Pogue shoved her finger away from his chest. "What the fuck did you think you were doin' screwin' around with him anyway? Didn't Sarah ever tell you about him?" he asked.

Charlotte thought. She vaguely remembered Sarah mentioning an Aaron, but she'd never specified with a last name. "No." she lied. "Besides, I can flirt with whoever the hell I want, Pogue. You didn't seem to give a good flying fuck an hour ago when you walked by like I didn't exist. Or when you watched him practically grab my ass at the pool table." she accused.

Pogue's face flickered with guilt. Maybe she was right, maybe if he'd have gone over there when he felt the first twinge of jealousy Aaron never would have had the chance to touch her. But, he wouldn't let her know that. "I thought you could take care of yourself." he mocked.

Charlotte dropped her mouth in shock. "I can!" she yelled. "I'm not like your precious Kate, Pogue. I won't put up with your macho bullshit! Especially after you treated me the way you did when you got here.." she said, quickly covering her moment of shock.

Pogue felt a sharp twinge of guilt in the pit of his stomach. Caleb was right, she had taken his bad mood personally and she was hurt because of it. But, his damnable pride wouldn't let him apologize, he'd never apologized to Kate for his actions and he wasn't going to with Charlotte either. "I only came out here 'cause Sarah wanted me to." he said, his voice nonchalant.

This time Charlotte did nothing to cover the shock and hurt that crossed her face. Before she even realized what she was doing, she'd slapped Pogue so hard his head snapped to the side and her palm felt afire. When the hurt and anger didn't go away, she planted her fist in his stomach, not enough to hurt him, but it caught him off guard and knocked the wind out of him slightly.

"Fine. Stay the hell away from me." she whispered, before turning and walking back inside the club.

Her gaze searched the room and when she found who she was looking for, she strode as quickly as she could to him.

"Tyler." she said as she approached him. He was standing by the bar, waiting for whatever he'd ordered.

"Hey, Char." he said, smiling down at her.

"Can I borrow your car?" she asked, looking up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"Huh?" he asked, obviously taken aback by her question and the pained look on her face.

"Please. I need to get out of here and I don't want Sarah to have to leave. She'll give you a ride back. Please." she said, trying her hardest to keep the tears from falling.

Tyler had told himself he wouldn't lend his car out to anyone after the water damage Charlotte and Pogue had caused. Accidentally of course, but still. Yet he couldn't help but feel pity for her as she looked up at him with a sadness that struck him in the heart. He sighed and pulled his keys from his pocket.

"Here. Be careful." he said.

She smiled sadly up at him and took the keys.

"Are you...you know, ok?" he asked, he knew it was a stupid question, but he wasn't sure how to ask.

Charlotte shook her head. "I really don't wanna talk about it. But thanks anyway." she said, then gave him a long hug before heading out the front door.

"Where's Charlotte going?" Caleb asked, coming up behind Tyler.

"Back to the school I guess. She seemed pretty...sad." he said for lack of a better word.

Caleb sighed loudly and strode to the back door. Upon opening it he found Pogue leaning against the wall, his head bowed in obvious shame.

"Kick the shit outta Aaron?" Caleb asked, stepping to the ground.

Pogue nodded solemnly.

"Charlotte get pissed at ya?" Caleb asked.

Again, Pogue nodded.

"So why did she leave? She didn't look mad...she looked hurt." he asked, stepping to stand in front of his friend.

"I yelled at her. Called her stupid. Told her I only came after her because Sarah wanted me to." Pogue said, not even lifting his head.

Caleb sighed and put his hand on Pogue's back.

"Pogue..." Caleb trailed off, unsure if he should comfort his friend and then yell at him or yell at him and then comfort him. Comfort then yell. Yell then comfort.

"I know." Pogue said, cutting off Caleb's inner battle. "I'm an asshole. I shouldn't take my anger out on her, it's not her fault." he said, knowing exactly what Caleb would say in his scolding. "I screwed up. Big time." he said, sadness creeping into his voice.

Comfort, Caleb decided. "Well, ditch your pride and go apologize to her. I know, apologizing isn't your strong suit. But, she's not Kate, man. She won't put up with your shit." he said.

Pogue chuckled, but there was no humor in it. "That's exactly what she said." he said. "Doesn't matter if I apologize. After the things I said to her...she doesn't want anything to do with me." he said, slowly sinking to the ground.

Caleb dropped down beside his friend and slung a supportive and comforting arm around his friend's shoulders. Unsure what to say, as he had the sneaking suspicion that Pogue was right.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Charlotte pulled off to the side of the road, a mile or so from the school, almost into the woods. She stared out the window for a long while, her mind completely blank. Finally, she dropped her head to the steering wheel and every image of the last half hour ran through her head. Aaron grabbing and groping her. Clocking him with Pogue's helmet. Pogue kicking the shit out of Aaron. Everything she'd said. Everything he'd said. She felt guilty to the core about what she'd said about Kate. She knew what he'd said about only coming after her because Sarah told him to was a lie, but it still hurt nonetheless. He had deserved the slap she'd delivered, but looking back on it now she knew the punch had been a little much. She raised her head and banged it against the wheel, hoping it would knock the images from her head. When it didn't she reached over and switched on the radio. It was on the same station she'd switched it to when she and Pogue had driven it the night before. A country station, much to Pogue's annoyance. For a second the words of 'Swing' by Trace Adkins erased the images from her mind. But it quickly ended and quickly started the song that was her down fall. 'Come to Bed' by Gretchen Wilson. The same song they had danced to before it had started raining, the same song during which he'd given her a mind-altering, breath-taking, knee-wobbling kiss. The images of that night were devoured and replaced by the ones from the night before and Charlotte no longer felt anger, but guilt and an overwhelming sadness. The tears she'd been fighting fell freely as the music enveloped her in its sad tune and the words stabbed her like a knife.

"_Come to bed_

_Let's just lay down_

_It's just one way_

_We're gonna work this out_

_Forgive what I did_

_Forget what you said_

_Oh, darlin'_

_Come to bed."_

Before the second verse could start, Charlotte was sobbing uncontrollably. She'd thrown away, and punched, the greatest thing that had ever stumbled into her life.

A/N: Ah! Don't you guys just love me? Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always welcome!

Bitch Goddess


	7. Chapter 7: Makin' Up & Makin' Out

A/N: Ok, first and foremost, thank you for all the reviews! I love you guys!

Second, I have an announcement thing-ish to make. I'm going to make this into a series, though not with Pogue. I'm going to give all the left over Sons (Reid, Tyler, and Chase) girls like Charlotte, their _animus socius_. So, if you have a character that you would like me to use, please tell me in your review so I can send you a copy of my character outline (it is a requirement for me, and it has many detailed questions). Thank you very much. (Femme, I expect to see a character from you!)

Ok, I'll shut up now and get on with the story!

Bitch Goddess

PS This chapter kinda jumps around at first, sorry if it annoys anyone.

**Chapter 7: Makin' Up & Makin' Out**

"This is getting ridiculous, Char." Caleb said, standing in the center of Charlotte's room.

It had been two days since the incident at Nicky's and everyone was getting both annoyed and worried that Pogue and Charlotte hadn't even looked at each other, let alone make up. Charlotte had taken to disappearing into her room at lunch and right after classes ended, while Pogue had become unhealthily obsessed with his bike and spent all of his free time riding it or fixing imaginary problems with it. Caleb was sick of it.

"You're right." Charlotte said, catching Caleb off guard. "But I have nothing to apologize for. I wasn't the one acting like a caveman and banging my fists on my chest. Well, in this case, Aaron's face. But still. He's the one who needs to apologize." she said, rising from her place on the bed and crossing her arms over her chest.

Caleb sighed. "Well, you're half right. I mean, yea, he probably shouldn't have beaten the hell outta Aaron. But you were purposely provoking him, you wanted him to do something, so he did." he said, running a hand through his hair.

Charlotte fiddled with the sleeve of her hoodie for a long while before answered. "He was ignoring me. So I found someone who wanted my company. It may have been the wrong person, but I had the right to talk to Aaron. And I had him completely dealt with by the time Pogue showed up. He just had to pull his macho bullshit." she said, her hands moving erratically around in her frustration.

Caleb sighed again. "He's not used to apologizing. Kate always forgave him after a while and he was never...penalized for his actions. Just...go talk to him; he'll get it out eventually. He misses you. And I know you miss him." he said, trying not to smack her upside the head for her stupidity.

Charlotte stared up at him, both relieved and angry that he could tell how much she missed Pogue after a pathetic spring of only two days.

"I don't want to talk to him. If he wants to apologize so badly he can come find me." she said, turning her back on Caleb, sealing her statement.

Caleb sighed yet again and ruffled his hair even more by running his hand through it again. "Fine." he said and quickly left.

Charlotte was thankful for his quick departure as the tears, the one she'd been crying for two days straight since she'd pulled onto the side of the road, fell mercilessly down her face and her body dissolved into more racking sobs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"After the things I said to her, she doesn't want to even look at me. She's proved that the last couple of days. If I even get within a hundred feet of her, she turns and literally runs in the opposite direction. She certainly doesn't wanna watch me stutter around an apology." Pogue said five minutes later to Caleb who was standing in the same place he had been in Charlotte's room.

Caleb had to use all his self-control not to bang his head violently against the wall. The two of them were perfect for each other, stubborn and pig-headed to the very core.

"Ugh." Caleb said. "Why can't the two of you just kick your pride and talk to each other?" he yelled, his frustration getting the best of him. "This is getting ridiculous! It's been two days! The fight was ridiculous to begin with and both of you obviously had to have the last word so you both ended up with both feet in your mouth, and you with her fist in your stomach! But it's getting old! Charlotte's ass is gonna fuse to her bed and yours is going to fuse to your bike. And I refuse to be the surgeon! And I give up on being the goddamn matchmaker!" he fumed.

Pogue seemed more worried about his friends 'condition' than he was about what Caleb was saying.

"If you wanna throw away the best thing that's happened to you in a long time? Fine. I've done my bit of badgering." Caleb said and stormed from the room.

Pogue stayed rooted to the spot in front of the bathroom door where he'd been standing, wondering a) who had put the stick up Caleb's ass and b) why was he always right?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I swear to God, they're made for each other! Both of them have their heads so far up their ass I don't think they're savable. We're gonna have to drag them kickin' and screamin' and lock them up together just to get 'em to talk to each other." Caleb said, sitting back against Sarah's headboard, her leaning back on his chest.

Sarah chuckled and then sat up abruptly. "That's a good idea." she said.

Caleb cocked an eyebrow at her, contemplating her sanity. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"Well, maybe not the dragging kicking and screaming part, but the locking them up together part." she said, a look on her face as though a light bulb had gone on in her head.

"I was being sarcastic." Caleb said, laughing slightly.

"I'm not. Both of them have admitted to wanting to talk to each other-"

"Well, Charlotte wants him to talk to her." Caleb corrected.

"Same thing." Sarah huffed. "But they're both to scared, or one is scared and the other is pissed, but hey, let's not split hairs." she laughed.

Caleb banged his head on the headboard as Sarah continued to rant.

"So, let's lock them up somewhere. They'll have to talk to each other." she said, already reaching for Caleb's cell phone.

"Pogue will just unlock the door. What are you doing?" he asked, when his comment was ignored.

"I'm gonna tell Charlotte that you need someone to time your laps and I have homework so she needs to. And I'm going to tell Pogue that you just want to practice." she said, already hitting buttons and chewing on her bottom lip in excitement.

"Neither of them will come, they don't like me right now." Caleb said, his goofy tone not distracting Sarah despite a minuscule chuckle.

"Oh, really?" she asked, flashing the phone screen at him a minute later.

Both Charlotte and Pogue had replied OK without question.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Caleb?" Charlotte called as she entered the pool. "I swear if he doesn't show up I'm gonna kick his ass." she said to herself.

The water was calm, the dividers swaying gently. There was no indication that anyone was there or had been there recently. There were no towels or goggles around. And the tile was dry as a bone; no one had entered and exited the pool in a couple hours.

"Caleb!" she yelled, anger in her voice. She walked towards the entrance to the boys' locker room, wondering if he was still changing. "Cale- Agh!" she nearly jumped out of her skin and was thankful the tile was dry or she'd have ended up on her ass.

Instead of Caleb coming to her calls it was Pogue, clad only in a pair of red and black boxers, obviously he'd been changing into his swim trunks.

"What? Not walking upright enough for you?" he asked sarcastically, referring to her caveman name calling that Caleb had no doubt shared with Pogue.

Charlotte scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Actually the upright is ok, but the nose hair is a little outta control." she said, smiling sarcastically up at him. "Where's Caleb?" she asked, strolling to the edge of the pool and staring down at the water.

She saw Pogue shrug out of the corner of her eye. "Don't know. He wanted me to meet him here to get in some extra practice." he said, his voice fading as he walked back into the locker room.

"Oi." Charlotte said, heading to the door.

She pushed against them and was only vaguely shocked to find them locked. Obviously, Caleb and Sarah were playing mediator and had locked them in together. She thought fleetingly of using her powers to unlock the door, but the thought of what Caleb and Sarah were trying to do, how much they cared, and how much she missed Pogue (though she'd never admit that to him), caused the word to die on her lips. She walked back to the pool, removed her shoes and socks, rolled her jeans up to her knees and dangled her feet in the water.

Pogue was going to kill Caleb, slowly. Ever door exiting the locker room was locked and Caleb had put a spell on them, preventing Pogue from using his own powers to force the doors open. He had no doubt that the door leaving directly from the pool was locked as well. Caleb, and no doubt Sara as well, had locked them in together in an attempt to force them to talk to each other. He grudgingly pulled on his swim shorts, he'd come to swim and swim he would, Charlotte or no Charlotte. He threw all his clothes into the locker, grabbed his towel and goggles and headed out into the pool. He turned the corner, prepared for another fight with Charlotte, but the sight that met him made his heart jump into his throat. Charlotte had removed the plain black hoodie she'd been wearing, her white tank top with small rips and something like grease stain all over it was visible now. Her worn out blue jeans were rolled up to her knees, causing the tears in both knees to stretch dangerously. She had removed her black Vans and socks and her feet were swinging slowly in the water. Her hair was pulled up into the messy bun he'd come to hate, loving her hair when it was down and framing her face. It was the first time he'd seen her devoid of make-up and suddenly wished she would stop wearing it all the time, she was naturally beautiful and make-up seemed to hamper what she already had. She was breath taking.

"I thought you would have left by now." he said, snapping out of his reverie and slipping into asshole mode again.

"Caleb and Sarah locked us in here." she stated simply, not looking up.

"I know, all the locker room doors are locked too." he said, strolling to the edge of the pool a few feet from where she sat.

"Then why did you think I could've left?" she asked, looking up at him with a belittling look on her face.

Pogue shrugged as he pulled his goggles on. "Thought you, in all your magnanimous perfection, could find a way." he said and then dove into the pool.

Charlotte's mouth dropped open at his words. What an ass! She growled and crossed her arms over her chest. She knew she probably looked like a five year old denied a cookie before dinner, but at the moment, she didn't care. Once again, Pogue had pricked her pride and she was getting sick of it. She wanted him to stop doing his laps so she could yell at him, but the man seemed to run on jet fuel. He swam for quite literally almost ten minutes, she was timing him secretly on the clock. She was also, secretly, admiring him, well more like drooling. Despite her anger, she couldn't deny that he was probably one of the most beautiful males she'd ever seen in her life. Maybe this whole making up thing wasn't such a bad idea.

Finally, Pogue stopped on the other side of the pool and stood up, pulling him goggles off and wiping the water from his face.

"Breathe often?" she asked, her voice sarcastic but she was truly surprised at his ability to go for so long.

"Practice, my dear. Practice." he said, smirking at her.

"So when do you think they're going to let us outta here?" she asked, leaning back on her elbows to look at him down the length of her body.

Pogue's smirk widened. "When we make up." he stated simply.

Charlotte groaned. "Great." she said, sighing. "So, supposedly you wanna apologize so badly so go ahead. Apologize." she said, as if giving her permission.

Pogue scoffed. "Who said I wanted to apologize? I have nothing to apologize for." he said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall of the pool.

Charlotte's face contorted with frustration. "Caleb did. And what do you mean 'nothing to apologize for'? You could have killed Aaron!" she said, sitting back up to glare at him properly.

"Good. That bastard's been asking for it for years. Do you have any idea how many chicks have changed schools because of him? Because of the things he says about them and the things he does to them. Sometimes against their will." he said, his voice rising quickly.

"No, I don't. But as you saw, I can take care of myself! I'm not some dead weight girl that passes out whenever she breaks a nail. And I have never needed some guy to protect me and I don't plan on acquiring that pathetic little trait anytime soon either." she said, her voice rising as well.

"I thought you wanted me to be your 'knight in shining armor'?" he said sarcastically.

Charlotte gave a humorless burst of laughter. "If you're my knight in shining armor then poor me, cause my 'knight in shining armor' turned out to be a loser in aluminum foil." she said, knowing that she was poking at his pride the same way he had poked at hers.

However, Pogue seemed unaffected by her comment, much to her dismay. "You wanted me to come over to you guys, you said so yourself." he pointed out, his voice dropping to its normal pitch.

"Yea, when we were inside. Come over and say something, tell Aaron to bite the dust. Not wait until I had to clock him with your helmet and then beat the shit out of him just cause you had some unstoppable urge to prove your more...I don't know, manly than him." she said, angry that he was beating her at her own game. She had said she wanted him to do something, and she had failed to specify when or how.

Pogue stared at her hard, his face and eyes completely unreadable. Charlotte began to feel extremely uncomfortable and fidgety under his scrutinizing gaze. Suddenly his face broke into a smile.

"You like that I kicked the shit out of him." he stated suddenly.

Charlotte's eyes widened. "No, I was disgusted." she said, her voice cracking. True, she was disgusted. Deeply disgusted, childish tantrums of macho crap had always disgusted her. But no one had ever gone to that measure to protect her and yes, part of her liked it. Part of her liked it immensely.

His grin widened even more. "Maybe a little bit." he said, suddenly striding forward through the water. "But you liked it." he said, slowly closing in on her.

Charlotte panicked inside, her heart thudding, her mind racing. No, she was mad at him. Really, she was, or at least she wanted to be. But with that adorable smile and that delicious body and the way he read her mind at every turn, it was making her anger slowly seep from her body. Now she knew why she'd avoided him for two days, because as soon as she even saw him her anger started to dissipate. Damn.

"You must be smokin' crack, Pogue. Your macho bullshit was pathetic, childish, and sickening." she said, her voice staying, thankfully, steady.

He was inches from her legs, coming closer ever second. For the first time she hated his immense height, he wasn't even staggering as he reached the six-foot mark. He would have to swim the last foot or so as it became ten feet, but even then he seemed to be standing upright.

"Admit it." he said, putting his arms on either side of her legs and treading water. "You liked that I beat the hell out of him." he taunted, purposely leaning forward and pressing his body against her legs.

Charlotte stared down at him, the last minuscule amount of anger draining from her. "I hate you." she said, though her voice betrayed the words.

Pogue's smirk turned into a genuine smile. "No, you don't." he said, putting his hand on her leg and stroking slowly.

Charlotte sighed. "I'm still mad at you." she said, trying to keep the smile from her face.

"I'm sorry." Pogue whispered, so quietly Charlotte was unsure she'd heard him right.

"I thought you said you have nothing to apologize for." she said, unknowingly scooting a little closer to him.

"I lied. I was...outta line. Maybe I should've stopped after the slamming into the wall." he said, smiling at the memory. "I'm sorry. For everything I did...and said. I went out there on my own, not just because Sarah wanted me to." his voice was dripping with guilt.

"I know. I'm sorry too." Charlotte said, putting her hand on top of his. "I shouldn't have purposely tried to make you jealous. And I definitely shouldn't have tackled you...or slapped you...or punched you." she said, smiling at him.

"So, does this mean we're made up?" Pogue asked.

Charlotte pretended to think for a moment. "Yea, I guess so." she joked.

Pogue smiled, unfazed by her teasing. He reached up and hugged her, his head nestling between her breasts. Charlotte wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him to her as if she was never going to let go.

"These last two days have been hell." Pogue whispered.

"Tell me about it." she said back, hugging him even tighter.

After what seemed a sweet eternity he pulled away and look up at her with absolute adoration in his eyes. She leaned down and put her lips gently upon his. For a moment the kiss remained unmoving, both just savoring the feel of each other's lips on theirs. But soon they desired taste along with feel and the kiss became all-consuming for them both. Pogue hoisted himself out of the water, never breaking the kiss, and laid her back on the tile, covering her body with his own, neither of them worrying about the water. The last two days disappeared, along with the degrading and hurtful words. His mouth slanted over hers again and again and despite her better judgment Charlotte could feel herself falling in love and she really didn't give a damn.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Told ya." Sarah said, stepping away from the small window in the door to the pool.

Caleb smiled down at her. "You were right." he said, shrugging.

Sarah beamed at him. As always, he couldn't resist her adorable, child-like smile.

"Let me congratulate you." he said, grabbing her around the waist and planting his lips on hers.

The last coherent thought he had was to smile at the little noise of happiness she made and thanking God that Pogue and Charlotte made up and reminding himself to thank his best friend tomorrow. Then Sarah thrust her hips against his and he forgot all about the two in the pool.

A/N: Ok, I had to do a little bit of Caleb/Sarah smut, just to add some flavor. Well, hope you guys enjoyed the mushy gushy make up chapter! Review please! Love you guys!

Bitch Goddess


	8. Chapter 8: My Man

A/N: Wow, look at me go! I'm already writing a new chapter! No clue when it will be up, but hey at least I'm trying right. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and I hope you'll continue!

Bitch Goddess

**Chapter 8: My Man**

"No, I'm a city slicker, Char. I don't do horses." Sarah said, holding her hands up to motion Charlotte away.

"Afraid of them?" Charlotte asked.

For the past 45 minutes Charlotte had been trying to convince Sarah to go horseback riding with her. Charlotte, having been born and raised in Tennessee for the first 7 years of her life, had practically lived on horses and was desperate to go riding; she hadn't been for over three months. Sarah, on the other hand, was not a big nature fan, especially while riding on an animal that could buck her off without a second thought.

"Not them." Sarah defended. "Just the fact that they get scared and throw you twenty feet in the air and then you have to deal with a broken ass for the next four months." she said.

Charlotte sighed and slouched a little in her seat. The bell for lunch to end and class to start would ring any minute and she still had no one to go riding with this afternoon. She had contemplated asking Pogue, but the two of them still claimed just friendship and she had a feeling Pogue wasn't the horseback riding kind of guy.

"Great. I guess I'll have to go by myself." Charlotte said, running a hand through her hair.

"What about Pogue?" Sarah asked.

Charlotte made a funny face. She'd been hoping that Sarah wouldn't mention taking him, knowing that Sarah would only argue her case of just being friends with Pogue. And even though going riding is a friendly activity, to everyone else it would be considered a date.

"I don't know. He doesn't seem like he'd be into riding horses." Charlotte said.

"You may be able to read my mind sometimes, but not all the time." Pogue's voice came from above Charlotte's head.

She looked up to see him and the other three boys standing behind her. Pogue was smiling down at her; she felt her heart begin to race.

"You like horse riding?" she asked, incredulously.

Pogue shrugged and stole a cold fry from her try, sitting down next to her, Caleb taking a seat by Sarah, Reid and Tyler sitting across from one another. "Never been." he admitted, his face scrunching in disgust at the flavor of the fry. Charlotte had to grip the chair so hard her knuckles hurt to not lean over and kiss him, he looked so damn adorable.

"You probably wouldn't like it." she said.

"Why not?" he asked, tossing the half-eaten fry back onto her tray.

"She thinks you're too much of a...bad boy." Sarah piped in, laughing.

Charlotte gave her an 'excuse me?' look and then chuckled.

"Oh really?" Pogue asked, crossing his arms over his chest and pretending to look mad.

"Well, you just seem a lot more comfortable on something like a bike. Horses are nothing like motorcycles." she informed him, though the idea of Pogue on a horse was becoming more and more appealing the more she thought about it.

"They can't be that different." he countered.

Obviously, Charlotte realized, he was not going to let this go. So, hey, who was she to stop him from humiliating himself?

"Alright. I'll meet you outside my room at 4:00. Don't be late." she said with a smile.

The bell rang and without a second thought she jumped up, bid them all goodbye and walked off with Sarah laughing at her side.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ok, now that I have this stupid thing out of neutral how do I stop it?" Pogue asked, exasperation in his voice.

Charlotte had spent the last hour and a half laughing her ass off at Pogue's pathetic attempts at riding a horse. He had managed to get on the horse and out of the stable really well, though once they were out of sight of the people in the stable he kinda went downhill. First, he had kicked the horse too hard in the side and nearly ended up on his ass. Then he couldn't figure out how to get the horse moving again, no matter how much he kicked its sides and tried to rock it forward with his own body. Now that he finally had it moving he couldn't keep the horse at a steady pace, sometimes it walked, other times it trotted. At the moment it was galloping and Pogue, unsure of how to hold himself, was bouncing around violently and Charlotte had a feeling that he was in a huge amount of pain because of it.

"Pull on the reins!" Charlotte said through her laughter, but soon regretted it.

Pogue yanked on the reins with something close to all his strength causing the horse to stop dead in its tracks and Pogue to flip over the horse's neck and end up on the ground, one foot still in the stirrup and his pride obviously badly bruised along with his butt.

Charlotte laughed so hard, she to nearly fell off her horse. "You're pathetic." she said, barely understandable over her laughter.

"Shut up." Pogue said up to her, but didn't move to defend said bruised pride.

Charlotte only laughed harder as he tried to sit up, groaned, and quickly lay back down. She swung a leg over the horse and stepped down, striding towards Pogue and crouching beside him.

"Are you ok?" she asked, her laughter subsiding to the occasional giggle.

Pogue looked up at her with a pout on his face, but laughter in his eyes. "I think I broke my ass bone." he said plainly.

Charlotte began to laugh again, her abs were beginning to burn yet she really didn't care. "I'm sorry. But hey, in my defense, I tried to tell you." she said.

Pogue pouted harder. "You failed to mention it would drop me on my ass." he said.

"That should've been a given. I mean, they are horses." she said, smiling warmly down at him.

She offered him a hand of help, which he took gratefully. He stood slowly, wincing slightly as he straightened up. "I'm gonna have a bad back when I'm old and I'm going to blame you." he said, pretending to be mad.

Now it was Charlotte who pouted. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" she asked, clinging to his arm, pretending to be desperate.

Pogue thought for a moment, seemingly deep in thought. "You can let me take you somewhere. Somewhere private." he said, slipping the arm from her grasp and sliding it around her waist.

Charlotte looked slightly taken aback. "I was thinking like a kiss or something."

Pogue smiled slyly. "You can give me a kiss when we get where we're going." he said, quickly turning and scrambling back onto his horse.

Charlotte gave him a questioning look, to which he only gave a smile back, and climbed on her horse, following a trotting Pogue.

Pogue couldn't help but smile wide at the look of awe on Charlotte's face as they entered the clearing.

"Oh my god, Pogue. This place is amazing." she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Pogue's smile widened. "I know. Caleb and I found it when we were kids. He used to come here when his mom pissed him off. I used to come here when Kate would piss me off. Mostly, I come here to think." he said, putting a hand on the small of her back and leading her into the clearing.

It truly wasn't all that amazing, it was simply a clearing in the forest with a small pond less than 12 feet around and an amazing view of the sky. But there was something about it, it almost felt as if the forest could read your soul and answer your problems. It was calming yet intriguing. Freeing yet frustrating.

'_A lot like Charlotte.' _Pogue couldn't help but think.

As Charlotte walked to the center of the clearing and gazed into the pool Pogue thanked his lucky stars that she had wandered into his life. No matter what she was doing or what she was wearing she looked gorgeous. Her hair fell in a single braid down her back, though a few tendrils were already starting to escape. She was in plain blue jeans that rode high on her hips, a white tank top, and a purple and red plaid button up shirt over, with black cowboy boots to complete the outfit. The country look was something Pogue had never liked much, but on her he found himself thinking how adorable she looked. Almost innocent, but much less than virginal.

He strode towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Why did you bring me here? It sounds like this place was your secret." she asked, snuggling back into his chest.

"It reminds me of you, I wanted you to see it." he said, bending to nuzzle her neck.

"I really wish you wouldn't say stuff like that." Charlotte said, sadness creeping into her voice.

Pogue ignored the comment and began to nibble on her neck. Charlotte began a gasp, but it quickly faded into a moan as her knees nearly gave out from underneath her. His hands began to softly knead the soft skin of her stomach as she wrapped her arms around his neck and tipping her head back, allowing him full access to her neck. He groaned at her unspoken permission and turned his nibbling into full on sucking and biting, his hands traveling gradually higher. Another moan escaped her mouth as she thrust her hips backwards, causing an erection to pop up on the spot, and shoved her chest forward, putting her breasts into his palms. Pogue growled against her neck and kneaded her breasts, relishing in the softness of them and the delicious friction her hips were creating against his erection. Charlotte growled in return as she pulled her neck away, turned in his arms and suddenly planted her lips with bruising intensity on his. He was shocked at first, not having planned on actually kissing her, knowing that he would have a hard time stopping if he tasted her, but quickly returned the kiss with fervor. Just like that night only a few days go the kiss was hard and passionate, with battling tongues and nipping teeth. Once again, he was unaware of how her button up shirt disappeared along with his leather jacket, or how they ended up on the ground, but he used it to his advantage and ran his fingers softly over the space between her legs. And, just like that night as soon as his hand brushed over her she planted her hands on his shoulders and pushed softly.

"I'm sorry." she gasped the moment his lips left hers. "I know, I probably seem like a tease, but I'm not trying to be. I just-"

Pogue cut her off with a kiss. When he was sure she was thoroughly stunned he pulled away and looked at her, his heart melting at the guilt he saw in her eyes. "It's ok." he said, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "You don't seem like a tease. I know, you want to go slow. It's hard, I know, but I'm having a hard time to, so we're both failures." he said, trying to lighten her mood.

She smiled wide, to his surprise it seemed as though she actually believed him for once. He smiled back and gave her another quick kiss on the mouth before pulling her shirt back over her shoulders and using his own to make a pillow for them. They laid in comfortable silence for what seemed like hours, their fingers intertwined slightly and the side of her head shyly brushing his shoulder.

"Can I ask you kind of a weird question?" she asked suddenly.

"Sure." Pogue said, sliding closer to her.

"Who are the Sons of Ipswich? I've heard a lot of people talking about them, but they never really say who they are." she said, though her voice sounded oddly insincere.

Pogue's breath caught in his throat and his stomach dropped through his back to the floor. Of all the questions she could have asked, that was the one he was least prepared to answer. Caleb had warned him not to tell Charlotte anything about them and their history until they found out about Pogue's vision, but something inside him was screaming at him to tell her the truth. He could feel sweat break out on his forehead and he knew he was taking way to long to answer her question, but the battle inside him wouldn't subside.

"Do you not know who they are?" she asked, leaning up on one elbow to look down at him.

Pogue looked up at her and feared his eyes would betray the lie that left his mouth. "They're just a legend. Someone's claim to fame for making' 'em up." he said, his voice staying thankfully calm.

"Oh." she said, disappointment flickering across her face. "Well, that sucks. They seemed kinda cool." she said, lying back down, this time her head on his chest and her arm around his waist.

When she didn't press further Pogue relaxed drastically and wrapped his arms around her. He felt himself drifting off to sleep, his last thought being how great it felt to fall asleep with Charlotte in his arms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Charlotte was once again playing Tyler in pool that night at Nicky's, but this time she was quite frankly kicking his ass. She had two balls on the table, he had six. Reid and Sarah were enjoying it immensely.

"I thought you could play, blue eyes." Charlotte teased as Tyler bent to make a shot and missed by a quarter of an inch.

"Bite me." Tyler said, though he didn't seem the least bit annoyed or offended by her constant teasing.

"Don't say that to her, she'll do it." Sarah piped in. "I said that to her at the mall the other day and she bit me so hard it left a bruise!" she said, rubbing the limb.

The others just laughed at Sarah.

"Hey Char, some chick is pickin' up on your man." Reid said a moment later as Charlotte bent to take a shot.

"He's not my man." she said plainly, not even looking up before she made her shot.

"Oh, then uh, that won't bother you?" Reid asked as Charlotte straightened up, pointing across the room.

Pogue was standing at the bar, a busty blonde in a mini skirt and too small tube top was pressing against him, her hands stroking the muscles of his stomach, and Pogue was looking extremely uncomfortable.

Charlotte wanted to slap herself when she felt a stab of jealousy.

"Just go over there." Sarah said at the look on Charlotte's face.

Charlotte looked around at the three before handing Sarah her pool cue and heading over to Pogue and the blonde. Charlotte certainly didn't need to be told twice.

"-a place nearby." was the only thing Charlotte heard come from the blonde's lips before she stepped up to Pogue and possessively wrapped her arms around his waist, her hands pushing the blonde away softly. "Excuse me." the blonde said, her hands flying to her hips and one of said hips thrusting violently to the side.

"Listen Blondie," Charlotte said, her voice sarcastic. "I know what you are. A little thing real women like to call a home wrecker. Long legs, big boobs, mini skirt. You think you're gonna ruin what I got. I'm sure you've waited a long, long time to find a man like man, but sweets, you're too late. So, before you go and make your move, maybe me and you should get a few things straight. There's two ways that we can do this, it's up to you. You can take it somewhere else...or we can take it outside." she said, a fake smile on her face.

The blonde looked taken aback and glanced at Pogue, who only smiled and pulled Charlotte closer to him. The blonde huffed and stomped away.

"Wow, that was...interesting." Pogue said when the blonde was gone.

Charlotte's mouth was hanging open and her face held shock.

"Are you ok?" Pogue asked, concern in his voice.

"Told you he was your man." Reid's voice said from nearby.

Without a reply to either comment Charlotte turned and walked out the door, with a worried Sarah hot on her heels.

A/N: Cliffhangers again. Crappy, but still. Hope you guys somewhat enjoyed. Review please!

This is the last call for characters! On Saturday I'll stop accepting, so if you want to submit one you better hurry up! Also, I now have way better concept art up so go check it out!

Lata!

Bitch Goddess


	9. Chapter 9: Confessions

A/N: Look, I'm updating! Go me! Smut in this chapter so beware! Hope you guys like!

Bitch Goddess

**Chapter 9: Confessions**

"That was weird." Caleb said after the two girls disappeared out the door.

"Tell me about it." Pogue said. He was completely baffled by Charlotte's reaction to what she'd done, he'd been ecstatic that she'd come over and chased that slut away and claimed him as her own. She, on the other hand, had seemed terrified.

"I hope she's ok." Tyler piped in, worry lacing his voice.

"Just go after her." Caleb said, clapping Pogue on the back and gently nudging him towards the door. "You know you want to." he said, smiling at his friend.

For a moment Pogue hesitated, wondering if maybe Charlotte didn't want to see him, but then the thought of another fight of silence between them made him nod to Caleb and rush out the door to his bike. As he went to pull on his helmet his cell phone buzzed, it was a text from Sarah telling him to hurry back to the school so he could talk to Charlotte. She was freakin' out that she called him her man, afraid what everyone was going to think. Afraid what he was going to think.

"Shit." he mumbled under his breath. What the hell was she so worried about? Everyone knew they liked one another, everyone knew it was just a matter of time before they became a real couple, despite what the two of them said to quell everyone's thoughts.

He hopped on the bike and sped away from the building.

Sarah was waiting for him outside the school when he pulled up. She was half frowning, half smiling, how that was possible he wasn't sure.

"She was freakin' out. I don't know why. She was all freaked out that she had actually chased that girl away and that she'd finally claimed you as hers." Sarah said.

Pogue frowned down at her. "Shouldn't that be a good thing?" he asked.

"You'd think. But, I guess she feels...what did she say? Something about a sex crazed hypocrite." Sarah said, trying her hardest not to laugh.

Pogue couldn't help but chuckle. "Did she really say that?" he asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Something like that." Sarah replied. "She's up in her room. Go talk to her. Convince her that everyone knew it was coming and no one thinks she's a hypocrite."

"Yes, ma'am." Pogue said, giving her a fake salute.

Sarah returned to her car, no doubt heading back to Nicky's, and Pogue headed inside the building. He took the steps two at a time to his and Charlotte's floor. He was unsure what he would say to her, but he just hoped she would be easy to convince. As he approached her door he raised his hand to knock, but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a deep, loud moan emit from the room. His breath caught in his throat and his hand dropped to his side. The moan had no doubt come from Charlotte, but who had caused the moan? He pressed his ear against the door and listened as hard as he could to the sounds inside. Labored breathing, short gasps, another moan, more labored breathing. As far as he could tell it was only Charlotte in the room, but he still was unsure about if he wanted to see what was going on behind the door.

"Pogue..." the voice was so quite he almost missed it. Had she really just whispered his name? Well, if she'd said his name then if someone was in there with her they would have protested by now, right? Cautiously he reached down and gripped the door handle, turning it as quietly as possible. After too many seconds of carefully pushing the door opened a crack Pogue peered in and once again his breath caught in his throat.

The skirt Charlotte been wearing was lying at the foot of the bed in a heap along with the plain black tube top, her infamous calf-lacing boots were on the floor with her socks. Charlotte herself was laying on the bed, her hair spilling out around her like a waterfall of ebony. The moonlight danced across her face that was twisted into a look of pure ecstasy, her back was arching delicately, her legs rubbing back and forth over the bed spread, and her right hand disappeared into the pair of red and black silk underwear she had on. It was dead obvious what she was doing. On one hand Pogue felt terrible for having invaded something so private, yet on the other hand he found it extremely erotic and found himself having a hard time walking away from the scene. She looked utterly delectable laying there so vulnerable and open. He nearly stepped into the room to...help her, but quickly mentally smacked himself for even contemplating it. He turned to leave when he heard his name again.

"Pogue." it was louder than a whisper this time, loud enough it almost sounded like a call.

He turned once again and looked back in at her. Her bottom lip was between her teeth and her back was arched even more, her left hand twisting the sheets into unrecognizable knots.

"Pogue." he jumped at the volume of her voice this time and was thankful that just about everyone else was out and about somewhere.

"Charlotte." he whispered, his voice was so quiet he had barely heard himself.

But still she drew in a sharp breath, and then let out another loud moan, and he could see her hand quicken its pace.

"Charlotte." he said louder, trying to make his presence evident.

"Pogue." she said, her left hand suddenly sliding over her stomach, chest, waist, anywhere it could reach, as if beckoning him to the bed.

A groan escaped his mouth and his body forced him to take a step towards the bed. His erection throbbed painfully in his jeans, begging him to take advantage of the buffet of delicious flesh displayed in front of him.

"Charlotte." he said between gritted teeth.

Suddenly her hand stopped, and her eyes opened agonizingly slowly and her burning gaze landed on his. For what seemed an eternity they stared at one another, her face showing embarrassment, but her eyes burning with hunger, his face twisted into one of something like pain as he used all his will power not to attack her right then and there. Finally her tongue darted out to wet her lips before she whispered his name again.

"Pogue." her left hand rose slowly into the air and her pointer finger crooked slowly at him.

Another groan left his mouth, and he had to brace his hands on the door frame to keep from answering her call.

"Charlotte...don't." he begged, his breathing shallow and quick.

Suddenly she stood, striding towards him with strong and powerful steps. When she got to him she looked up into his eyes with a hunger that nearly drove him over the edge. She reached up and buried her hands in his hair, and pulling him towards the bed.

"Don't you go all noble on me, Pogue." she growled before pulling him down and kissing him with bruising intensity.

He growled into her mouth and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her roughly against himself. She pulled him down onto the bed with her and thrust her hips up against his own, her hands pulling on his hair. She removed his jacket and t-shirt so quickly he was pretty sure she'd ripped his t-shirt off of him and he feared for the life of his beloved jacket. Until that is, her hands traveled over his bare chest and stomach to grip his erection through his jeans, then he didn't give a rats ass about the jacket.

"What..." he groaned as she bit his neck and squeezed even harder through his jeans. "Are you sure?" he asked, though he feared that his voice sounded insincere.

"Don't talk. Just do." Charlotte responded, grabbing his hand and placing it on her thigh.

"Ah, fuck it." he said against her throat.

His hand slid up her velvety skin and quickly disappeared into the waist band of her underwear, his fingers teasing the nerve filled skin between her legs. She moaned and arched her back, rubbing against him. Her own busy hands were working feverishly at his belt buckle and button on his jeans. When the annoying barrier that was his jeans were finally unclasped her hands dipped inside his boxers to clasp him in her warm palm. He moaned and his own fingers began to work harder and faster, bringing a moan to her lips and her palm to work faster.

"Pogue." she whispered as his fingers teased and caressed the little bundle of nerves between her legs, bringing her dangerously close to the edge.

"Charlotte." he replied, planting his mouth on hers in a possessive kiss as her hand brought him with her to the edge.

The nails of her free hand dug into his back and she groaned loudly into his mouth. He sucked violently on her tongue and his free hand massaged the skin of her sides.

"I want you." she whispered against his mouth, her hand picking up it's pace even more.

At her words, though the meaning was unclear to him, he thrust his fingers inside her, felt her climax instantly, and as her hand tightened around him and pace became almost painful he followed her over the edge. For what seemed hours they rode the waves of their orgasms together, clinging to one another as if it was their life. Finally they relaxed and Pogue slid onto his back, bringing Charlotte with him to lay with her head on his chest.

"That wasn't exactly what I came here to do." Pogue teased after a few minutes of silence.

Charlotte laughed. "Me neither." she said, snuggling into his chest, letting the steady beat of his heart calm her.

"So, why did you freak out at Nicky's?" he asked, unsure of how to broach the subject.

Charlotte paused for a long while. "I feel like such a hypocrite. I hate hypocrites!" she said, her voice holding unshed tears.

"You're not a hypocrite. Everyone knew it would come out eventually. We were the only ones denying we're a couple." Pogue said.

Charlotte stayed silent and burrowed farther into his chest, as if she could climb inside of him.

"What would you say if...I said I'm falling in love with you?" Pogue asked after a few minutes of silence.

Charlotte pushed herself up and looked at him with adoring eyes.

"I'd say...I'm falling in love with you too." she whispered.

Pogue smiled slightly before leaning up to give her a small kiss.

Charlotte lay back down on his chest, both of them slipping into slumber.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oi," Caleb moaned the next morning as Pogue and Charlotte walked up to him hand in hand. "You two are so damn stubborn it makes me sick." he said.

"What?" Charlotte asked, feigning offense.

"Why didn't you guys just admit it earlier? Everyone knew it but you two." he said, retrieving books from his locker.

"Oh, by the grace of God, the love between Pogue and Charlotte has been acknowledged!" Reid said as he, Sarah, and Tyler came up to the three.

"Shut up." Charlotte laughed.

Charlotte and Pogue strolled away towards their class, with their friends shaking their heads behind them.

"Less than two weeks, cough up, Reid." Tyler said, holding his hand out to the blonde boy.

"You guys made a bet on when they'd become a couple?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah." both boys replied.

"I should have put in on that one." he said to Sarah.

A/N: Not my best chapter, sorry. Hope you guys liked it anyway! Review please!

Bitch Goddess


	10. Chapter 10: Right Under Your Nose

A/N: I *gasp* live! *stumbles onto scene ragged and out of breath* Forgive me, dear readers, for leaving you alone for over a year! I apologize from the heart of my bottom! Wait…scratch that…reverse it. This last year has been beyond hectic and stressful. I quite literally have had no time to write; in fact my Microsoft Word hasn't even been opened for about 6 or 7 months. But I'm back now with lots of inspiration.

Thanks to all you guys who reviewed! Even though I haven't been writing the last few months I've thought of all you guys and I've read the reviews several times cause I love you all so much! And you should all thank one girl who continued to bug me to write over the last couple of months, I'm not sure what her screen name is but I know her first name is Shannon, so you should all give her thanks!

Ok, I think I'll quit rambling and get on with the story already! Hope you guys enjoy this long awaited chapter! Don't forget to review again, and I promise I'll keep up on thanking you guys personally for your reviews. So without further rambling I give you chapter 10!

~Bitch Goddess

PS Warning: Some smut in this chapter so be warned.

**Chapter 10: Right Under Your Nose **

"You with a boyfriend, that's something I never thought I'd see again." Aimee said with laughter in her voice.

"I know!" Charlotte replied, her voice several octaves higher than usual.

It was a week after Charlotte and Pogue had finally admitted they were a couple, and she had finally been unable to keep the news from her best friend any longer, so she now sat on her bed, after dinner with Pogue, Caleb, and Sarah, discussing everything with Aimee.

"I can't wait to meet this guy; you make him sound like some kind of freakin' Romeo Frank Sinatra Casanova creature." Aimee said and Charlotte could just imagine had she been sitting on the bed with her she'd have either shoved her off the bed or pelted her with a pillow.

"I can't wait for you to meet him either, you'll love him. And all his friends. You know, he's got some friends that are pretty cute." Charlotte said, smiling to herself at the thought of Ivy with Reid or Tyler.

"Oh, shut up." Aimee replied and Charlotte knew she was shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

Charlotte paused and picked at the hem on her pant leg for a moment as she tried to figure out how to put into words the real reason she'd called Aimee.

"Something's wrong isn't it, Char." Aimee said quietly, reading Charlotte's mind as always.

"Of course there's something wrong, there's always something wrong. When have we ever been able to have something good and not have something bad to weigh it out?" Charlotte said, trying to keep her voice light and failing as tears welled up in her eyes.

"What happened?" Aimee asked, concern flooding her voice.

Charlotte took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Deacon…" Charlotte said, struggling to find words to voice her fears.

"What did he do?" Aimee asked.

"When I came home after my first date with Pogue there was a picture of me and Pogue we'd taken at the mall, but it was blown up and Pogue's throat was slit. There was blood all over him…and all over me. He left a note to; it said if I didn't stay away from Pogue that he'd mangle his face. And the night that I called you I went to the pool and he came to me and tried to hurt me, I only got away because Tyler found me." Charlotte said, the tears spilling down her face and the words leaving her mouth in nearly one breath.

"Oh, my God." Aimee muttered, obviously shaken by Charlotte's tale.

"I put a protection spell on Pogue, but I'm not sure it's going to be enough. You and I both know how powerful Brad is." Charlotte said, more tears spilling onto her cheeks.

"It's you who needs the protection. Deacon would never kill Pogue; he might hurt him, but never kill him. You on the other hand, God only knows how far he'll go to have you. I wouldn't put necrophilia past him." Aimee said, her voice lightening a bit at the last sentence, trying to make Charlotte smile.

"Eww." Charlotte said, laughing slightly.

"Did you ever find out anything about the Sons?" Aimee asked.

"I asked Pogue about them, he said they don't exist." Charlotte replied, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"Well, I really don't think they'd broadcast it all over the place, that's not the kind of attention one really wants. But we know that they do exist and that they're there. You're just gonna have to be more…sneaky about finding them." Aimee said, her voice lowering dramatically.

"What am I, 007?" Charlotte asked, smiling.

Aimee replied by "dun dun"ing the theme to Mission Impossible.

"Wrong guy, spaz." Charlotte said, imagining Aimee doing a summersault on the floor and coming up with her hands made into a fake gun and started giggling.

Aimee blew a loud raspberry into the phone.

Charlotte laughed, holding her stomach and folding over her legs. Aimee could always crack her up.

"You're such a nut." She said through her laughter.

Aimee was laughing as well. "Yea, but I'm your nut." She said.

A knock sounded on the door causing Charlotte to jump and her laughter to stop. Who would be at her door at this hour? Pogue maybe? The though made her smile.

"Hey, there's someone at the door." Charlotte said into the phone.

"Ok." Aimee said, her laughter stopping as well. "Don't loose faith, babe. You'll find them." She said. "Love ya."

"Love you too." Charlotte said before flipping the phone shut.

Charlotte stood and smoothed her hands over her blue tank top and pajama shorts and fluffed her hair as she walked to the door. She glanced in the bathroom mirror quickly before opening the door.

"Caleb!" she said on a gasp, caught off guard seeing him outside her room at such a late hour.

"Hey. Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, his eyes betraying the nonchalant way he said the question.

"Sure." Charlotte said, looking at him suspiciously, but opening the door for him none the less.

He strode in, looked around as if trying to decide where best to place himself, obviously uncomfortable being in his best friend's girlfriend's room alone. He settled on her desk chair and lowered himself into it before looking up at her.

"What's up?" Charlotte asked, sitting on the bed and pulling one knee up to her chest and wrapping her arms around it.

Caleb let out a sigh, one Charlotte had heard him emit before, it was the sigh he made before broaching an uncomfortable subject. Charlotte suddenly had an idea what this discussion would be about.

"I think you should tell Pogue." Caleb said, leaning forward in the chair and leaning his arms on his knees.

Charlotte scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Haven't we been through this?" she asked sardonically.

"What are you afraid of?' he asked.

"Everything!" she said, throwing her hands into the air in exasperation. "I don't think most guys are going to react well to the fact that their girlfriend is a witch. It isn't all making' out and groping like in 'Practical Magic', trust me." She said, putting her hands on the bed and staring at the floor.

"Pogue will understand. Trust _me_." Caleb said.

Charlotte looked up and saw concern reflecting in Caleb's eyes.

"Always the problem solver." She said, smiling slightly.

Caleb beamed at her and shrugged. Charlotte could understand why Sarah had fallen hard for Caleb; he was sweet and looked downright adorable with that smile on his face.

"What if he doesn't?" she whispered, tears stinging her eyes.

Caleb looked pained for a moment, as if he wanted to say something but wasn't sure about it. Eventually he simply put a hand on her hand and squeezed it supportively. "He will." He said quietly.

They stared at each other for a long minute before Charlotte nodded slowly and Caleb smiled softly.

"If he freaks out and tries to burn me at the stake I'm blaming you." Charlotte said, returning the smile.

Caleb chuckled at that and gave her hand another squeeze before standing. "Fair enough." He said.

Charlotte stood as well and looked up at Caleb. "I don't have to tell him right now, right?" she said, looking teary-eyed again.

"Whenever you're ready." Caleb replied.

"Thanks Caleb." Charlotte said, giving him a hug.

Caleb strode to the door and opened it. "He will understand." And then he was gone.

Charlotte sighed heavily and flopped onto her bed, determined to sleep rather than fret about the whole thing. At least in her dreams Pogue would completely understand, if not so in real life.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next night Pogue and Charlotte stood hand in hand outside her bedroom still laughing hysterically over the scene that had occurred earlier at Nicky's. Reid had been first slapped and then kicked in the shin by a girl who he'd gotten to grabby with. The entire group had been unable to stop laughing the rest of the night.

"I can't believe she kicked him." Charlotte said, giggling.

"Well, he was asking for it." Pogue replied.

"True." She admitted.

They slipped into silence, both straining to keep a casual silence and not one filled with sexual frustration, and both failing miserably as usual.

"You know, I'm not really all that tired." Charlotte said suddenly.

Pogue looked at her for a moment, trying to decide if she was simply making a statement or if she was hinting at something. But then she gave him a sly smile from underneath her bangs and suddenly he was scrambling for a legitimate reason for her to accompany him to his room.

"We could watch a movie." He said, blurting the first thing that came to his head.

Charlotte smiled. "Ok, can we go to your room though? I saw Ginger flirting with some guy at Nicky's and I'm willing to wager they're doing things that would scar my retinas." She said.

Pogue laughed again and put an arm over her shoulders, leading her down the hall to his dorm.

Once inside Pogue's dorm Charlotte quickly picked 'Nightmare Before Christmas' and popped it into the DVD player before sitting on Pogue's bed and snuggling into his side. However, no matter how hard she tried to pay attention and how many times she reminded herself that this was one of her favorite movies Charlotte couldn't for the life of her focus on the movie. The fingers on Pogue's right hand were running through the tips of her hair and lightly rubbing her back, while the ones on his left hand were tickling her right arm, his breath warming the top of her head and making her bangs flutter slightly, his heart beating quickly under her ear, all of which were distracting her to no end. She finally gave up trying to focus on the movie and closed her eyes, borrowed deeper into Pogue's side and let out a small, contented sigh.

Pogue shifted under her and she looked up and met his eyes.

"You ok?" he asked, obviously thinking her sigh meant ill.

"Very." She replied with a smile filled with contentment and love.

"Good." He smiled back and leaned down to kiss her.

The kiss started out as an innocent peck, but both quickly realized that was no where near enough to satisfy their hunger for one another. Pogue moaned deep in his chest and deepened the kiss, pushing her back to lie flat on the bed and sliding half way on top of her. Charlotte whimpered as his tongue explored every inch of her mouth and thrust her hips up to meet his and moaned when she met a hard length there. His mouth left hers and began trailing its way down her throat as his hands rubbed her sides and the sides of her breasts, moaning in approval at each thrust of her hips and each rake of her nails down his back. Again, he wasn't sure how both their shirts, this time along with her bra and his jeans to be undone, had disappeared so quickly, but he wasn't about to complain as he bent to taste the valley between her breasts. Charlotte reached down and slid her hand into his boxers, reveling in the feel of his mouth on her breast. She took hold of his hand and slipped his fingers into the waist band of both her skirt and her panties, and slowly pulled his hand down.

"Wait." Pogue said suddenly, stopping his hand from removing her lower garments.

Charlotte opened her eyes and looked up at him in confusion; it was odd to hear him stopping them rather than her.

"I…I love you, Char." He said, looking her directly in the eyes with so much adoration and love that tears welled in Charlotte's eyes.

"I love you too, Pogue." She whispered, running a hand over his cheek and through his hair.

"I really do." He said, his tone close to pleading, as though he thought maybe she didn't believe him. "I'm not just sayin' that because I wanna get some." He said, his eyes desperate for her to believe him. "If you don't want to do anything, I'll still love you. And, if you want to something, anything, everything, I'll still love you in the morning. I know a lot of guys say that but – "

Charlotte silenced him with a finger to his lips. She smiled up at him, mirroring the look of absolute love on his face, then leaned up and placed a small kiss where her finger had been.

"I know, Pogue." She whispered, her fingers running through his hair. "I know."

He smiled as though she had just given him the best gift ever before leaning down to kiss her passionately. She smiled into the kiss and gave herself over to the passion as her skirt and panties were slipped off her legs, followed quickly by Pogue's jeans and boxers. His expert hand went between her legs again and set to driving her wild, causing her to writhe and moan underneath him. When his hand stopped and she opened her eyes her breath caught in her throat. Pogue was poised above her holding himself up on his elbows, his chest heaving, his hair falling in waves and curls around his face, and his eyes questioning her silently, asking her permission to go any farther. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his, her answer obvious in the kiss. He went agonizingly slow, pausing every few seconds to ask if she was ok, despite the strain in his entire body and the sweat blooming on his chest. The gentleness with which he took her brought tears again to Charlotte's eyes and she felt her heart swell with love.

In the aftermath Charlotte lay on Pogue's chest, her face buried in the crook of his neck and his hands were back to playing with her hair and drawing dizzying designs on her back. She could still feel him inside her and she dreaded the separating of their bodies that she knew would come.

"I don't have to go do I?' she mumbled into his neck.

His arms tightened around her waist. "You try to leave and I'll pin you like a Triple H." He joked.

Charlotte laughed feebly and felt herself drifting quickly off to sleep. "I love you." She whispered as the first tendrils of sleep drifted into her mind.

"I love you too." She heard him whisper back before sleep took her completely.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Why are you all smiley?" Sarah asked the next morning as she sat down next to Charlotte in English Lit.

"No reason." Charlotte replied, smiling even wider and bowing her head so her hair blocked her face from Sarah's view.

"Oh, my god!" Sarah said on a gasp, and put a hand over her mouth. "You did it!" she whispered enthusiastically.

"Ssh!" Charlotte reprimanded her, nervous they would be over heard.

"Sorry." Sarah said. "But you did didn't you?" she asked, taking hold of Charlotte's hands.

"Yeah." She whispered, unable to keep the smile off her face. She glanced up at Pogue over her shoulder, he caught her gaze immediately and smiled, mouthing 'I love you.'

"What was it like?" Sarah asked, shyly looking up Caleb, who smiled, and giving him a little finger wave.

"It was…amazing." Charlotte said, sighing at the memory.

Sarah giggled and then looked slightly crestfallen. Charlotte could see that Sarah craved that same intimacy with Caleb.

"You know, Caleb's a man too." Charlotte said. "Use some of the goodies you bought. Trust me, if you feel like you're ready to take the next step then all you have to do is talk to him." She said, squeezing Sarah's hands.

Sarah chuckled. "He'll probably pass out if he sees me pull out that kit." She said, a somewhat evil smile on her lips.

"And he'll definitely pull that groin muscle he's been straining." Charlotte said.

Both girls erupted in laughter causing some people to look at them as if they'd sprouted tentacles.

A few rows above them Caleb and Pogue stopped their own discussion of the night before to look down at the girls laughing below them.

"Were you that bad?" Caleb asked, giving Pogue a shot to the shoulder.

Pogue chuckled. "Maybe they're laughing at you. Sarah's keeps lookin' up here." He jeered and laughed Caleb's look of slight concern.

Both boys fell into silence and listened to the girls laughing, each reveling in the feel of the sound in their ears.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At lunch Charlotte decided to bypass lunch and go for a walk along the edge of the woods surrounding the sky, she just felt to good to be cooped up inside all day. She dropped her bag in her dorm, waved goodbye to Sarah and bounced out the front door and down the steps. She reached up and pulled the clip out of her hair and ran her fingers through it as she strolled a few yards into the trees and began a slow circle around the grounds. It wasn't long before her thoughts turned to Pogue and the night before, and a smile quickly formed on her lips. As she thought again of his gentleness and tenderness tears again formed in her eyes.

"I need to get this leak fixed." She teased herself, then felt like a dumbass for talking to herself.

She was snapped from her reverie by male voices coming from somewhere to her left, farther into the woods. The voices were shouting, but Charlotte couldn't understand them. After reminding herself that curiosity killed that cat she walked silently towards the voices, jumping over twigs and dodging bushes. As she drew closer to the voices the words were still not comprehensible but she realized that she recognized the voices, first Reid's, then Caleb's, and then Pogue's. She smiled and shook her head; Reid was getting lectured again by Caleb and was fighting back as usual. As she got within a few yards of them she decided to surprise the lot of them and quickly jumped behind a tree where she could clearly hear the conversation and see the group if she peeked around the tree. She was about to jump out and yell "Boo!" when she heard the word ascend come from Caleb and she froze on the spot, straining her ears to catch every word.

"You risk all of us when you use like that, Reid." Caleb said, glaring at Reid and pointing an accusing finger.

"What about you, Caleb?" Reid shot back. "And you, Pogue. You tryin' to tell me you guys don't use every once in a while?" Reid asked, folding his arms over his chest and looked smug.

"We never said that." Pogue put in. "But it's not an addiction to us. And we don't use in the open for everyone to see." He said, sounding frustrated at the blonde.

'_Drugs.'_ Thought Charlotte, cringing at the thought of her boyfriend and friends on drugs. She couldn't believe that the most popular guys in school, and definitely some of the smartest, did drugs, especially regularly.

"No one saw." Reid said, waving his hand through the air in a dismissive gesture.

"Charlotte was standing right next to you." Pogue yelled, pointing to the direction of the school as if to indicate where Charlotte was.

Charlotte scrunched her eyes up in confusion. How could she not have noticed Reid doing something like drugs?!

"She didn't see shit." Reid said, taking a step forward. "You're just worried that your precious Char will find out what you really are." He sneered, getting up in Pogue's face.

Before Charlotte could contemplate that statement Pogue's eyes got black as obsidian and Reid was shoved back several feet by an unseen force.

"Oof." Reid said as his back connected with a thick tree trunk no more than two or three feet from Charlotte.

Tyler rushed over, surprising Charlotte as she hadn't seen him standing silently a few feet from the group, and helped Reid back to his feet. As Reid stood breathing heavily and trying to regain all his bluster Charlotte glanced back up at Pogue, his eyes were back to the same golden brown. Perhaps she had imagined his eyes going black and he had simply punched Reid with an uncanny amount of force. Even as she slowly crept away from the scene she knew everything she was telling herself was a lie, but was determined to make herself believe them as she headed back to the school in search of Sarah.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Charlotte spotted Sarah sitting at a table in the cafeteria alone, a book in hand and a tray in front of her. Charlotte smoothed down her hair and clothes in an attempt to look casual and not as if her heart was about to thump right out of her chest.

"Hey, what up?' Charlotte asked, plunking herself down next to Sarah, her voice staying mercifully steady.

Sarah looked up at Charlotte and closed the book. "Not much. Thought you were goin' for a walk." She said, offering Charlotte some of her fries.

Charlotte shook her head at the food, her stomach was far beyond upset. "I decided against it when Aaron and his buddies started catcalling." She lied.

"Understandable." Sarah said, shrugging.

After a moment of silence Charlotte broached the subject as casually as possible.

"So, I got a weird question for you." She said, tapping her fingers on the table.

"Ok." Sarah said, returning her attention from her food back to Charlotte.

"Who are the Sons of Ipswich?" Charlotte asked, praying she sounded mildly interested rather than life or death interested.

Sarah chuckled. "It's the guys. I'm surprised you haven't figured that one out yet." She said, shaking her head.

Charlotte's heart jumped into her throat.

"Their ancestors helped settle the colony of Ipswich. There were five but…" she trailed off for a moment, her face showing something close to fear. "But the fifth was killed off during the Salem witch hunts. I personally found that part gruesome, Kate found it appealing." She shook her head in disgust. "Anyway, a lot of the people here call them that, it's just some weird nickname they've picked up along the way. Why do you ask?" she asked, looking at Charlotte with curiosity.

Charlotte jumped and responded quickly, "Just wondering." She laughed nervously, "I heard somebody say the name while I was outside and was just curious." She lied, this time her voice not staying nearly so calm, in fact she was near stuttering she was shaking so bad.

"Are you ok?" Sarah asked, suddenly concerned at Charlotte's pale and sweaty face.

"Fine. Gotta go." Charlotte said before jumping and power walking out of the cafeteria and headed to the library.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pogue was in the library with Caleb, cooling off from the confrontation with Reid in the woods. Had he been Caleb he would've refrained from using against Reid, especially since he'd now ascended and every time he used he lost precious time, but his temper tended to be a little shorter than his friends'. He could still feel the anger in the pit of his stomach but tried to ignore it as he worked unenthusiastically on their history homework. He reached a question that stumped him and after shuffling through the books he and Caleb had spread between them stood and went in search of one that could give him the information he needed. He walked past rows and rows of shelves only paying a minute amount of attention to his surrounding until black hair with odd colored streaks caught his attention and he smiled before striding towards the table Charlotte was seated at. Before he could take more than a few steps something clocked him in the side of the head.

"What the…" he mumbled, rubbing his head.

It was a book he realized as it zoomed away from him towards Charlotte and then landed softly next to her. Before his mouth could even drop open in astonishment Charlotte reached back over her shoulder without looking round and made a beckoning motion with her fingers and another book slipped off the shelf and landed in her outstretched hand. Pogue's heart filled with excitement as what was happening finally registered in his head. He almost rushed over to Charlotte, ready to spill his guts about himself and the others, but the image of her mascara and blood streaked face and Caleb's warning stopped him in his tracks. Against his better judgment he turned on his heel and strode away from Charlotte, intent on talking to Caleb about the situation.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Charlotte pulled 'Chronicles of Paganism' towards her and flipped it open to a random page, not truly expecting to find anything of importance. At first she merely glanced at the words, not soaking any of them up, until the name Danvers caught her eye. As she scanned the next few pages she learned of the charges brought against John Putnam, whom she guessed had been the fifth bloodline. She also read of her own ancestors and found it ironic that her and her coven's ancestors had lived in the same colony and been tried by the same people as the guys ancestors had. By the time she reached the end of the chapter her blood was boiling. How could Pogue have blatantly lied to her? She stood and walked silently out of the library.

A/N: A whole year and still I leave you guys on a cliff. I'm mean. Hehe. Remember, I need a character for Reid so I hope some of you are interested! I promise I will post again soon, and not in a year. Lol. Hope to hear from you guys!

Loves!

~Bitch Goddess


	11. Chapter 11: Honesty is A Virtue

A/N: Well hello again dear readers! I have again resurfaced from the depths of too much homework, to much drama, and to much bullshit to continue writing about our beloved Pogue and Charlotte. I apologize from the bottom of my heart, no the very depths of my soul, for keeping you waiting so long for me to return. I have spent the 16 months buried in homework, trying to help a friend open a business, dealing with some personal family shit, and trying to save enough money to buy a new laptop as mine was stolen. Nevertheless, I have returned to satisfy our craving for some good ol' fashioned man candy, drama, and smut. Haha.

Also, I have chosen the characters I am going to place with our adorable Tyler and the hunk we all love to hate, Chase. I had originally described them in Chapter 10, but I have moved their little descriptions to my profile so if you're curious to know who is going to show the cute and the evil some love go check it out.

As I lost my laptop, I lost all the characters that were submitted to be with Reid. So here I am again longing for a character to pair with Blondie. Hopefully there are some writers out there willing to help me out here. Just send me a message telling me you want to submit a character and I'll send my character outline to ya.

Well, on with the story!

~Bitch Goddess

PS This chapter is going to be relatively short as there isn't a lot to put in this scene.

**Chapter 11: Honesty is A Virtue**

Pogue and Caleb both jumped as the door to Pogue's room was thrown open hard enough to make a crack against the wall, to reveal Charlotte in the doorway, clutching 'Chronicles of Paganism' to her chest, her eyes a shining silver, and sparks coming off the ends of her hair and fingers.

"Charlotte," Caleb began, stepping between the two.

"Get out." Charlotte said, her voice deadly calm, her eyes fixed on Pogue.

"Charlotte." Caleb repeated more forcefully, trying to snap her from her anger.

She shifted her eyes to him, the anger and hurt shining in the silver making him squirm to be away from the scene.

"Get. Out." She repeated, the sparks getting bigger and emitting from more of her body.

Caleb looked to Pogue, attempted a grimace-like smile, and left.

"Charlotte, I-" Pogue began, stepping forward.

"Do you know what I hate more than anything else in this world, Pogue?" Charlotte said over him, her voice still disturbingly calm.

The happiness Pogue had felt earlier melted away to be replaced by horror as he realized the book Charlotte was holding, realized what conclusion she would come to after reading it, realized he had been caught in his lie.

"A liar!" she screamed, her voice seeming amplified. "You lied to me!" she shrieked, throwing the book on the floor, the pages flipping open to the page on his and the guys ancestors.

"Charlotte, wait, I can explain." He said, stepping forward, reaching for her hands.

"You just tell me the truth, Pogue." Her voice dropped back to the unnerving calm. "Do you and the others have…." Her voice broke and she didn't continue, but simply stared into Pogue's face.

Pogue hesitated only a moment before answering, "Yes."

Charlotte visibly convulsed, as if the word had caused her physical pain.

"Just let me explain." He pleaded, reaching out to her again.

"Fuck you." She said, stepping back, wrapping her arms around herself, and looking at him with watery eyes.

"How could you?" she asked, looking at him with an emotion close to disgust. "How could you lie? I asked you. Flat out I asked you. And you fucking lied." Her voice raised an octave with every word, until she was nearly screaming again. Her eyes flashed brighter silver and the mirror in the bathroom cracked along with cups and light bulbs in the room.

Suddenly, an anger to rival the one directed at Chase flared in Pogue, and his eyes became black, the electricity flickering in response.

"Well, isn't this the big magical pot calling the kettle black." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

She gaped at him in horror, eyes wide, and mouth open. As though she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"You're chastising me? What about you little miss sparkle and shine?" he taunted, motioning to her hair where sparks still fizzled.

"You lied to me!" she yelled, her eyes flashing again, giving Pogue a shot to the chest.

Pogue laughed humorlessly, "And what do you call what you did?"

"You of all people should know, this is not something that it's wise to broadcast to other people. It was bad enough that Caleb knew." She said, pointing her finger at him.

"Caleb?" Pogue asked incredulously. "Caleb." His voice took on more anger. "Caleb knows." Thunder rumbled outside, an eerie background to the anger that flowed between them.

"He asked. I answered." Charlotte replied.

Pogue scoffed.

"I know that Sarah knows. And I bet Kate knew too." She said, her tone accusatory. "Tell me, what is so special about them that they can know, and I can't."

Pogue simply stared at her, unable to bring himself to tell her of the vision.

"Don't you have a soul?" She whispered before turning and running from the room.

Charlotte ran for all she was worth, down the flights of stairs and outside into the pouring rain, towards the woods that surrounded the school, needing desperately to be surrounded by the Earth. She ran until her legs burned and her lungs screamed for more oxygen, and stopped in a small clearing not unlike the one Pogue had taken her to. She gasped for air, tilting her face to the sky, her tears undistinguishable from the rain.

"Get away from me." She said, turning to see Pogue standing behind her, dripping wet but breathing normally, obviously having used to follow her.

"Kate never knew. Never." He said, his eyes back to the golden brown and pleading, the anger gone from his body.

"It doesn't matter." She whispered, her own eyes returning to their normal color. "Lying is something I can't forgive. Especially about this."

Pogue's expression changed to worry and curiosity.

'This isn't just about me lying." He stated. "What is it?"

"It's not your concern. Anymore." She said, finality in her voice.

"And last night?" Pogue asked.

She paused, and a pained look came over her face.

"Last night was a mistake." She said, her voice breaking.

The rain pounded harder and the lightning flashed brighter, a testament to their pain and magic melding together.

"You're right. It was." He said. Then he turned and walked away.

Charlotte didn't know how long she stood in stunned silence. A minute. An hour. A lifetime. She slowly sank to her knees in the mud, bending to put her head in her hands. Unable to control the hurt, the anger, and the sadness she tipped her head back and threw her voice to the heavens. She screamed until she couldn't anymore, then she curled into the ground and wept.

A/N: Ok, not my best-written chapter, but this was kind of a difficult one to write. It's hard to put that kind of pain into words. But I hope you all liked it anyway, and I hope to get some reviews!

And I promise promise promise promise PROMISE to update by at the very latest the end of the week. I will not leave you guys hanging again for a goddamn fucking year. Sorry again about the delay.

Can't wait to get some characters for Reid too!

Much lovez to all you guys!

~Bitch Goddess


	12. Chapter 12: What Hurts the Most

A/N: Hello again dear readers! Sorry to have kept you all waiting again, but at least it wasn't a year this time, right? Hope you're all still around!

So, I have chosen the girl who will be with Reid, I have described her a bit in my profile as with the other two, and you'll get to meet Aimee (the character) in person very soon so that should be fun!

This chapter will also be a bit short, and a bit depressing, but hey, we can't have a perfectly happy romance story with no problems, that would just be boring!

Well, hope you guys all enjoy this chapter! Can't wait to read the reviews!

~Bitch Goddess

**Chapter 12: What Hurts the Most**

Charlotte sat in the darkness of her room, curled into a corner of the room with only a flickering candle beside her and her snake familiar, Leviathan, wrapped around her shoulders with his head nestled in her hair. She sensed his concern for her, but couldn't bring herself to say or do anything to comfort her familiar. She reached out and slid her fingers through the flame, staring into it, seeing the events of the night before in it, hearing Pogue's voice echoing in her mind. She tilted her head back against the wall, her hand falling to her side, and fresh tears streaming down her face. She looked up into her vanity mirror, hoping a vision would present itself there, something to help her deal with the pain.

"Tell me what to do." She pleaded with the mirror, calling on her scying ability to help her.

The only thing she saw was herself, sitting in the dark, hair stringy and lifeless from the rain, face blotchy and eyes red from crying. Leviathan slithered up out of her hair and looked at her in the mirror with his black snake eyes, sending waves of comfort to her.

She sighed heavily. "I don't know what to do." She whispered to the snake, reaching up so he could wrap himself around her arm.

"Charlotte!" Sarah's voice rang out from the hallway, filled with excitement. "Charlotte!" Sarah appeared in the doorway, a huge smile plastered on her face.

Charlotte pulled her legs in closer, hoping she'd simply melt into the wall.

"Char?" Sarah felt her way along the wall and flipped the switch, flooding light into the room. She looked around, confused for a moment before she spotted Charlotte and let out a squeal. "Charlotte! You'll never guess- Ew. What is that?" she stopped suddenly and pointed at Leviathan, whose head Charlotte was stroking.

"A snake. Albino python to be specific." Charlotte replied in an empty voice.

"OK, that's kind of gross." Sarah said, before shaking her head and the smile returning to her face. "You'll never guess what happened last night!" she jumped on the bed and held a pillow to her chest.

Charlotte looked at Sarah and attempted a curious look. "What?" she asked, still stroking Leviathan's head.

Sarah let out a girlish giggle. "Me and Caleb did it!" she yelled, giggling again and holding her hands to her chest.

"Really?" Charlotte asked, genuinely happy for the couple, reveling in the feel of anything but pain.

"Yea!" Sarah said. "And then," she paused, looking as if she were about to burst. "He proposed!" she said, sticking out her left hand to show the plain black band Caleb normally wore.

Charlotte gulped as a fresh onslaught of tears threatened to spill. "Wow. That's…that's amazing." She sniffed loudly. "Um, w-when?" she asked, fighting the tears with all her might.

Sarah gave a short laugh. "Oh not for a long time!" she waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "College at least, but he said he wanted a ring on my finger," She giggled again. "So that everyone would know whose woman I am. As if everyone doesn't already know." She pulled the pillow up to cover part of her face while she giggled again.

Charlotte tried hard to swallow past the lump in her throat. "Wow, Sarah. That's…I'm really happy for you." She said with a smile that she knew quivered.

Suddenly Sarah wasn't giggling anymore, and a concerned look covered her face. "What's wrong?" she asked, jumping off the bed and sitting next to Charlotte, careful to stay on the opposite side of the snake.

Charlotte simply shook her head and made kissing motions at Leviathan, who moved up to nuzzle her cheek.

"You and Pogue get into another fight?" Sarah asked, reaching a comforting arm around Charlotte shoulders.

Charlotte scoffed. "You could say that." Her lip began to tremble again and more tears blurred her vision.

Sarah made a "Psh" noise and waved her hand. "Well, you guys will get over it." She said confidently.

Charlotte shook her said as tears began to spill over. "I don't think so, Sarah." She looked up at the blonde as more tears fell. "I don't think we're going to come back from this one." She began to sob, her whole body shaking uncontrollably.

Sarah's smile fell from her face. "What happened?" she asked, her voice panicked.

Charlotte sniffed loudly for a few moments before she lifted her head and leaned it against the wall. She let out a humorless laugh. "Well, I guess there's no harm in telling you…you already know." She mumbled.

"Huh?" Sarah asked, confusion on her face.

Charlotte shrugged. "I'm a witch, Sarah."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "A…witch." She repeated, as though trying the word on.

"Yea, a witch." Charlotte raised her head, and indicated Leviathan. "Meet Leviathan, my familiar."

"Um…" Sarah said, before facing the opposite wall and screwing up her face in confusion. "So you have…powers too? Just like Caleb and them?" she asked, looking back at Charlotte.

"Well, not exactly like them. But yes, I do have powers." Charlotte replied, more tears falling down her face.

Sarah paused for a second and then scoffed. "Why does everyone get magic except me?" she asked, throwing a hand in the air in frustration.

Charlotte couldn't help but laugh at her friend.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Sarah obviously trying to process this new information, Charlotte going back to stroking Leviathan's smooth skin.

"So…you and Pogue fought about you being a witch?" Sarah asked.

"Not exactly." Charlotte replied, wiping her face as more tears fell.

Sarah paused again, and then realization shone on her face. "You fought because Pogue has powers." She said.

"Bingo." Charlotte said, her shoulders shaking again. "I asked him a while ago about the 'Sons of Ipswich', who they were, and he blatantly lied to me. My coven in New Orleans had spoken of them, when I came here I thought they would be good friends to have." She paused again, trying vainly to wipe the tears from her face. "He lied. I can't handle lying."

Sarah gave Charlotte a comforting hug and attempted a smile. "You guys will work it out. I know it. You love each other."

"I don't think love is gonna conquer all this time. I…We said stuff that…" Charlotte couldn't finish and she brought Leviathan close to her chest so she could hug him.

"Like…" Sarah prompted, anxious to know if her friends' relationship could be repaired.

"I told him that night…making love…was a mistake." Charlotte choked out before she began sobbing uncontrollably again.

Sarah felt helpless against her friends sorrow, unable to find words to quell her tears, she simply put her head down on Charlotte's and held onto the girl as she cried.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Caleb kept his shoulders hunched and his head down as he walked towards Pogue's room, not wanting anyone to delay him going to his best friends room. He had news to share with his friend; the boy had been pestering him about Sarah for a month. Moreover, Caleb could sense something was up Pogue, and Caleb knew Pogue well enough to know he would never go to anyone for help. He didn't even bother to knock when he reached the dorm room.

"OK, you can quit hassling me asshole." He said as he walked into the room.

Pogue looked up from his comforter at which he'd been staring to give Caleb a blank look. "Finally put a ring on her finger." He confirmed.

Caleb stopped immediately, sensing the anger simmering just below Pogue's surface. "So…your night didn't go so hot."

"You could say that." Pogue said, slowly standing.

Caleb raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"You knew." Pogue said, walking toward Caleb, his eyes black as obsidian. "You knew, and you didn't say shit!"

Caleb put his hands up in mock surrender. "She asked me to, man. She asked me to keep quiet." He said, looking into Pogue's eyes so he could see the truth.

Pogue continued to glare for another minute before it seemed like all the air went out of him and he sat down hard on the edge of the bed. "We broke up." He mumbled.

Caleb sighed in relief that all the anger had gone from his friend, but it was quickly followed by frustration. He walked forward and sat beside Pogue before putting his hand on the boys shoulder in support.

"I feel like I can't breathe right." Pogue said in a deadpan voice.

Caleb cringed at the thought of loosing Sarah and couldn't blame Pogue, just the thought made his chest seize up. "I'm sorry." He said in a quiet tone, squeezing Pogue's shoulder.

Pogue simply buried his face in his hands and expelled a huge breath.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Monday morning Charlotte leaned heavily on Sarah as they walked towards English Lit, the first time she'd see Pogue since that night. Already she was having trouble breathing and she could feel tears burning the backs of her eyes.

"It's not human to hurt this much." She muttered to Sarah.

Before they even got to the class, they spotted Pogue and Caleb standing against a wall, whispering. It was almost a comfort to see that he looked as crappy as she did, but when he looked over his shoulder as though he sensed her presence and looked at her with dull eyes that held only pain and anger she couldn't handle it.

"I'm going to the infirmary." She choked out before turning and nearly running down the hallway.

Pogue felt as if he had steel bands wrapped around his chest as he watched Charlotte literally run away from him.

"I feel like I'm dying." He whispered to Caleb before he walked away from him towards the classroom.

Before he turned the corner, he looked over his shoulder and saw Caleb holding Sarah against him, obviously trying to comfort her. His own tears threatened to fall as he turned his head and continued down the hallway.

A/N: Ok, depressing I know, but it will get better soon, I promise.

For anyone who doesn't know, scying is using a tool like a mirror, fire, or the typical crystal ball to see visions of the past, present, and future. It is a skill all my witches will have.

Can't wait to read all your guys reviews! I'll try to update soon!

~Bitch Goddess


	13. Chapter 13: Holiday Blues

A/N: Hello again darlings! Sorry again for the wait, homework can be quit the bitch, but I'm back! Thanks to all you awesome reviewers! Love you guys to death, you guys make me feel so awesome!

Ok, before we start this chapter I figured I'd give a little timeline explanation, after reading back through and knowing how the story is going to go, this time frame is a bit confusing. So, the story started about the beginning of October of their senior year, a month or so after the movie, and the fight occurred near the end of October, therefore this chapter takes place on and around Thanksgiving.

And to Running-Wild22, you're right, it isn't fair for either of them to expect the other to divulge that deep of a secret. But a) it's a story about teens and let's face it, we all have a tendency to expect emotional intimacy way to soon and b) the fact that both have magic is a matter of life and death to them so knowing something like that was kept secret would set off a lot of anger. But you're right, unfair.

Can't wait to read all your guys reviews this time!

~Bitch Goddess

**Chapter 13: Holiday Blues**

"Char, it's been almost a month. This is getting ridiculous." Sarah said, standing hands on hips in the middle of Charlotte's room, staring at Charlotte who sat on the bed.

"Sarah, I do, believe it or not, know how long it has been. And I swear if you say that one more time, I'm going to zap you." Charlotte replied.

Both knew that was a blatant lie. Even now Charlotte sat on her bed, a pained look on her face as she tried vainly to light a candle in front of her. Her magic had been on the "fritz", as Sarah phrased it, since the night she and Pogue had broken up.

"Charlotte," Sarah said and sat on the edge of the bed. "Why can't you guys just let this go?"

Charlotte looked up with more tears in her eyes. "Don't."

Sarah threw her hands up in exasperation. "Fine." She stood up and headed towards the door. "You are coming to dinner tomorrow night, right?"

Charlotte let out a long sigh and ran a hand through her hair. "Yea."

Sarah beamed and left the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I can't believe you invited her." Pogue mumbled as he and Caleb helped Mrs. Danvers carry side dishes to the table.

"Dude, first of all if I didn't invite her Sarah would crawl so far up my ass she'd wave at you from the back of my throat. Second, just because you're being such a big baby doesn't mean that the rest of us don't enjoy her company." Caleb replied, shaking his head at his friend.

"Fine." Pogue pouted. "But I'm not talking to her." he said as they entered the dining room.

Charlotte's breath caught as she straightened from helping to set the table and caught sight of Pogue entering the room. He wore plain black slacks, a crisp white button down shirt open at the neck, exposing his tan, muscled neck, and a black dress coat. His hair was pushed back from his face with a few strands falling in his eyes, which, even with dark circles underneath them, caused her heart to stutter. Their eyes caught and held for a full minute, the air crackling, before Charlotte forced a smile on her face and turned back to Sarah.

"Oh god." She whispered to Sarah, who took her hand and led her past the boys and back into the kitchen to retrieve more food.

Pogue's mouth went dry as he watched Charlotte and Sarah retreated to the kitchen. The white of her dress set off her hair to magnificence and her black heels drew attention to her long, creamy legs. Her black hair fell down her back in a waterfall of ebony and her eyes were a brighter purple than he'd even seen them. He'd never seen her so beautiful.

"Breathe, man, breathe." Caleb said in his ear before stepping to the table.

Pogue jumped and nearly dropped the peas he carried in his hand before stepping forward and placing them on the table.

"Shut up." He replied, glancing quickly over his shoulder to be sure that Charlotte had not over heard them.

"Dude, this is Kate all over again." Reid's voice came from the doorway. "That look was creepy." He said as he and Tyler joined them at the table to put more food down.

Caleb looked up and his eyes flashed black for a moment before Reid jumped, yelped, and rubbed at his butt. "Asshole." He muttered, before sulking back to the kitchen.

Caleb just smiled.

Ten minutes later the entire group sat down at the table: Caleb, Sarah, Pogue, Charlotte, Reid, Tyler, Mrs. Danvers, and even Gorman had come to the dinner. Everyone with the exception of Charlotte and Pogue, whom Caleb and Sarah had schemed to sit across from one another, were laughing and sharing stories of past Thanksgivings, Christmas's, and other occasions. Sarah said grace, lingering longer than necessary on the subject of love and friendships, before Caleb cut the turkey and the entire group dug in.

"So Reid," began Mrs. Danvers after a few minutes. "You'll be ascending soon. Are you nervous?"

Sarah and Caleb sat up straighter and cast each other a nervous look before looking at Charlotte and Pogue, who both made strange choking noises before glaring at each other across the table. Reid covered his burst of laughter with a snort and cough and Tyler simply put his head lower and continued to put food in his mouth. Everyone, including Reid, had done their best not to mention magic around Charlotte or Pogue, however, no one had taken the problem to Mrs. Danvers.

"Yes Reid," Charlotte said sarcastically, her eyes on Pogue. "Are you nervous to get unlimited powers? Powers to do anything you want?"

Sarah bit her lip as she grasped Caleb's hand, having a sneaking suspicion that this would not end well. Reid even had the decency to look nervous as he cleared his throat, unsure if he should even answer the question and to whom he should answer it.

"Uh, yea I guess." He said in the humblest voice any of them had ever heard leave his mouth.

"Well come on Char," Pogue said through clenched teeth. "Weren't you scared when you found out you had powers" he asked.

"No, not really. I've had them my whole life." She smirked before putting a bite of potatoes in her mouth.

"Hmm and still having trouble controlling them, maybe you need some help from someone who knows how to use them." He replied, referring to an incident in which Charlotte had accidentally blew a hole in Sarah's door.

Charlotte's eyes flashed and she fisted her hands. "Yea, but if I 'mastered' them I'd have to hide them all the time and lie about it all the time. I couldn't stand to lie to all the people I care about. Lying makes me feel dirty." She said, raising an eyebrow as if daring Pogue to make a retort.

"Well, forgive me Princess, I was under the impression we were all human beings here."

"Any resemblance between you and a human being is purely coincidental."

"You're so narrow minded when you walk fast, your ears bang together."

"Keep talking Pogue, maybe one day you'll say something intelligent."

"You know, you have your whole life to be a bitch, why don't you take the day off."

"Just because you have a dick doesn't mean you have to be one, but if you insist at least put a condom on your head so you look like one."

"Hey!" Sarah yelled, standing up and throwing her fork down, her face bright red. "You," she pointed at Pogue who looked offended as if he'd done nothing wrong. "Keep it down Mr. Ego, you are easily replaced by a zucchini."

Charlotte and the other boys burst into laughter while Mrs. Danvers and Gorman silently gulped their wine, trying to pretend that the entire conversation wasn't occurring.

"And you," Sarah then turned on Charlotte. "No more bitch pills for you little Miss Crabby Ass."

It was Charlotte's turn to look offended and Pogue's turn to laugh along with the others.

"Kitchen, now!" Sarah said, turning and stomping into the kitchen, followed by a still chuckling Caleb, an indignant Charlotte, and a very angry Pogue.

"What is wrong with you two?" Sarah yelled once the door had closed behind them.

Charlotte and Pogue simply glared at one another.

"You know, I'd call you two stupid but that would be an insult to stupid people." Caleb said, shaking his head.

"She started it." Pogue whined, not unlike a small child.

"I started it?" Charlotte scoffed. "You've told enough white lies to frost a cake."

"You wanna cry about that again? Well here, here's a quarter, go call your friends and bring back the change." Pogue replied, pretending to dig in his pocket.

"Can you believe it?" Charlotte turned back to look at Sarah and Caleb for a moment. "10,000 sperm and he was the fastest one."

"Charlotte," Pogue said in an exasperated tone. "If I wanted a bitch…I would have bought a dog." He then gave Charlotte a once over. "Slight resemblance though."

Caleb simply rolled his eyes, Sarah made a sound of disgust, and Charlotte made a choking noise.

Charlotte sputtered for a moment before her eyes turned a purple so dark they were almost black. "You egomaniacal, puss-licking, horse humping, over bearing, shit eating, abandoned bag of douche juice!" she yelled before turning and stomping from the room.

Her muffled voice could be heard thanking Mrs. Danvers for the dinner and apologizing for her behavior, then bidding good bye to Reid and Tyler, and a few moments later the front door opened and closed.

Sarah stood for a moment longer before making an "Ugh" noise and returning to the dining room.

"Nice man." Caleb said, shaking his head at his friend. Pogue opened his mouth to reply but Caleb cut him off. "I know, she was egging you on, but you didn't have to start insulting her back. I mean, a dog Pogue? Really?" Caleb once again shook his head and followed Sarah back to the dining room.

A/N: Ok, I got a lot of my insults off the internet, but if anyone has better ones let me know and I'll go plug them in.

I know, I know this chapter was very rude and hard to imagine them saying those things to one another, but anyone who's ever been in a situation like that knows that some real nasty things can come out of your mouth before they have time to go through the "SHUT UP" filter. I once called my ex his mothers big bad bastard mistake.

Also, there is some concept art up of Charlotte and Sarah's dresses and shoes for the evening, along with a delicious picture of Taylor Kitsch in the suit. You can access it through a link on my profile.

Anywho, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to post the next one as soon as I can.

Can't wait to read your guys' reviews!

Love ya all!

~Bitch Goddess

PS To all you Caleb and Sarah lovers, go to my profile and vote on my poll about writing a series of one shots for Caleb and Sarah.


	14. Chapter 14: Absence

A/N: Well, here I am again begging forgiveness for keeping you all waiting so long. I have the same excuses as always, homework and blah blah. Nevertheless, I really am sorry that it has taken this long to update again. I hope you can all forgive me. Again.

This chapter will be much happier than the last couple so I hope that makes you all happy. The song in this chapter is "I Run To You" by Lady Antebellum.

Can't wait to hear what you guys think!

~Bitch Goddess

**Chapter 14: Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder**

"So you're just not going to the dance?" Sarah asked, grabbing a handful of the candy sitting on Charlotte's bed.

Charlotte looked up at Sarah from the chocolate she'd been unwrapping, a look of shock on her face. "Forgive me if the thought of going to the dance alone, let alone with someone not Pogue, brings about a nausea the likes of which I can not ignore." She replied.

Sarah looked sheepish. "Well maybe it's time you guys got over this. Two months Charlotte, it's been almost two goddamn months. This is ridiculous. We all know you guys want to make up, so just do it already." She said, throwing a wrapper at Charlotte.

"Yes, because Thanksgiving so prompted feelings that he is pining for me for hours on end for the last two months." Charlotte said.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "God, you two are more stubborn than Reid is obnoxious."

"I resent that."

"The truth hurts."

Sarah got up and headed for the door, obviously exasperated at another failed attempt to talk Charlotte into making up with Pogue. Little did Charlotte know, Caleb was down the hall doing the same to Pogue.

"You know, he really is in pain. You two can act angry all you want, but we're not stupid. We can all see the sadness in your eyes every time you see him and hear your breath catch every time he talks. Stop pretending, stop being so damn stubborn. Fix this, before you guys let too much time pass that it really is unsalvageable. I don't know what exactly goes on with you people who have 'the power', but what I do know is that there's something stronger than just high school love binding me and Caleb. And you and Pogue. When I think of not being with Caleb…I feel like I'm being burned alive, like someone is removing my heart with a dull spoon, like I'm literally dying, slowly, painfully. I'm not stupid enough to think that you're not in pain over this. So fix it." Sarah said calmly, then left, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Pogue walked through the woods, pushing branches out his way hard enough that many of them snapped. He was so sick of Caleb trying to push him and Charlotte back together. He knew he'd wrecked it, they both did, Caleb just wouldn't accept it. Pogue had been angry at the beginning, but it had faded after Thanksgiving, when he realized that he really had pushed her to far and there was no turning back, it really was over. Now he was consumed by an aching sadness that never let up, only turned to dreams at night that shocked him awake covered in cold sweat and panting. He heaved a deep sigh and pushed harder through the woods, headed to the clearing, hoping its serenity would have its regular calming effect on him.

As he approached, he became aware of music. Soft music, guitar he thought, coming from the direction of the clearing. He began to walk slower, not wanting to alert whoever it was to his presence. When he reached the edge of the clearing he stopped dead in his tracks, and felt the ache in his chest lessen considerably. Charlotte sat on a log next to the pool, a guitar on her lap, her eyes closed and strumming softly. Pogue was surprised that the ache in his chest felt better as he watched her, taking his time looking at her, rememorizing everything. She was in her torn up jeans again, a black Hollywood Undead hoodie, and her hair was piled up and hidden beneath a worn out Metallica ball cap. As he watched, Charlotte began to tap her foot in time to the music and hum quietly, before opening her mouth and singing softly.

"I run from hate, I run from prejudice,

I run from pessimists, but I run too late,

I run my life, or is it running me,

Run from my past, I run to fast,

Or too slow it seems,

When lies become the truth,

That's when I run to you.

This world keeps spinning faster,

Into a new disaster, so I run to you

I run to you baby,

And when it all starts coming undone,

Baby you're the only one I run to,

I run to you."

Pogue swallowed hard as he listened to her sing. He'd heard her mention singing once, but had never heard her actually sing, it was beautiful, husky and low. All too soon, she stopped, opening her eyes and looking around suspiciously.

"I know you're out there." She called, her eyes flashing silver and staying that way, obviously prepared to use her magic to protect herself.

Pogue didn't know if she knew it was him watching her, but stepped out into the clearing nonetheless. He had nothing to loose.

"Oh, it's you." She said, her eyes slowly bleeding back to purple. She turned back and began to put the guitar back in the case. "Sorry to invade, you're spot and all that." She said, her back still turned.

Pogue stood their silently, unsure what to say. He didn't want her to go, but knew that she'd rather be anywhere than where he was.

Charlotte paused in zipping up the guitar case, trying hard to keep the tears at bay by taking deep breaths. It was failing. She pushed the guitar case away and spun around to face him.

"So is this really how this is going to be? This is really how we're gonna live our lives? Wallowing in sadness and pain?" she asked, her voice shaking.

Pogue looked up her watery eyes in confusion. "How do you want it to be? You're the one who left me, remember?"

Charlotte gave a humorless burst of laughter and nodded her head, sniffing loudly. "You're right." She looked back up at him. "You're right. I fucked up. I did, I admit it. But you fucked up to." Her voice broke and she sniffed loudly again, blinking rapidly to try to clear the tears from her eyes.

"Yea," Pogue mumbled, his own eyes burning slightly. "I did."

"But this…this is not how it's supposed to be." She waved a hand back and forth in front of her, indicating the fight. "We are supposed to be together, we're supposed to be happy. This can't be the end of us, it's not how it's supposed to be. It's not how I want I want it. And it's not how you want it." Tears began to flow down her face, and she sniffed again.

Pogue stared at her, still unsure of what to say, hoping she would resolve the fight for them, and he could simply, probably for the first time in his life, follow her lead.

"I'm right. I am so right. Damnit." She walked forward until she had to crane her neck to look up at him. "Just say…something. Anything. Just let me know I'm not crazy, that you're in as much pain as I am. That you want this….us to go back to the way it was."

They stared at each other for several minutes of tense silence. Finally Pogue reached out and put his hands on Charlotte's face, bent down until his forehead touched hers, and whispered the only thing he could think to say that might convey everything he wanted to tell her.

"I love you."

Charlotte began crying harder and laughing at the same time. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself to him, burying her face in his neck. Pogue wrapped his arms around her waist, and lifted her up so her feet left the ground, his own tears falling down onto her neck.

"I love you too."

Charlotte pulled back and kissed Pogue so hard he stumbled back, almost into the water. They kissed slowly and languidly, rememorizing each other's taste, as Charlotte pushed at Pogue with her magic until he fell back, cushioned as well by her magic. Pogue rolled until he lay on top of her, using his own magic to melt away their clothes, their kisses becoming harder, faster.

Afterward Pogue was the one laying on Charlotte's chest, her hands running through his hair.

"You know you shouldn't use so frivolously like that, it's dangerous." Charlotte said suddenly.

Pogue sat up on his elbow, another confused look on his face. "What?"

"Your powers, you shouldn't use them. I know how dangerous they are to you." She repeated.

"How do you know that?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Mostly Sarah, once she knew that I had powers to, she was very curious about them. In return she told me about yours as well. Well, Caleb offered some wisdom on that part. I know that after you ascend they drain you…a lot. You shouldn't use them, unless you absolutely have to."

Pogue smiled devilishly. "And why is that?" he asked, his voice a purr.

Charlotte smiled back. "Because I don't want you wasting the time we have, I want you around for a long damn time."

Pogue leaned up and kissed her. "So, your powers…don't do that to you?" he asked.

Charlotte shook her head. "The power is different for everyone. But, I don't wanna talk right now. I wanna keep making up." She then rolled him over so she was on top again.

* * *

"Oh praise be to God!" Caleb yelled dramatically, throwing his arms out wide and looking up at the ceiling.

Charlotte and Sarah exchanged a worried look before both began giggling at Caleb's slightly overdramatic reaction to Charlotte and Pogue's news.

"Geez, babe, melodramatic much?" Sarah asked, putting both arms around his waist and tilting her head up for a kiss.

"Well, it's nice to know that everyone was pulling for us." Charlotte said, smiling at Tyler and Reid who were the only ones still paying attention to them.

"Well, you're the only who'll date that ugly mug." Reid said, throwing a slug at Pogue's shoulder.

The bell rang and the group pushed away from the wall they'd been hovering by.

"So we'll see you guys at Nicky's right?" Sarah asked, looking at the other four.

Charlotte smiled into Pogue's shoulder as everyone agreed. The group would get more than they bargained for when they got to Nicky's.

A/N: It was a little short I know, but I didn't want to make it a long draw out process, just short and sweet. Hope you guys all liked it, and I hope you're all excited to meet the infamous Aimee who will finally make an appearance next chapter.

Can't wait to hear what you guys think!

Loves!

~Bitch Goddess

PS Caleb and Sarah lovers (or haters) don't forget to go out to my profile and vote on the one shot series.


	15. Chapter 15: Blonde Moment

A/N: Hey, hey, look at me, updating sooner than 4 months later. *does happy dance* Anywho, thanks to all you guys who reviewed (I'm almost up to 200!!). Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Well, here we are, finally about to meet the infamous Aimee. I certainly hope you're all ready for her; you can thank xAngeloxPiccolax for the awesome character.

Can't wait to hear what you have to say!

~Bitch Goddess

PS As I'm introducing Aimee, who will be Reid's _animus socius_, some of this chapter will be from their POV. Just a heads up.

**Chapter 15: Blonde Moment**

"I know I'm going to regret asking this," Sarah said as Charlotte climbed off the back of Pogue's bike. "But how do you ride that in a skirt?"

"Thermal thong." Charlotte replied with a wink and a giggle.

Sarah rolled her eyes before looping her arm through Charlotte's and pulling her ahead of the Caleb and Pogue, and through the front door of Nicky's. Queen was blasting out of the jukebox and the entire bar was crammed, mostly with students from Spencers that waved and yelled greetings at the four as they entered.

"Looks like Reid's already found his girlfriend for the night." Sarah said on a sigh.

Reid was standing by the bar, talking up a short blonde girl in black. Sarah couldn't see the girl's face but she was standing awfully close to Reid.

"I wouldn't count on it." Charlotte said. She reached back to grab Pogue's hand before leading the other three towards the two blondes.

As they reached the bar, Reid reached out to touch the girls' butt. Before any of them could move closer there was a flash of gold from between them, Reid's hands grasped at his groin, he emitted something between a moan and a whimper, and fell to his knees.

Caleb, Pogue, Sarah, and Tyler - observing from the pool tables - gaped at the blonde girl. Charlotte burst into laughter.

"You sure know how to make a first impression, babe?" Charlotte said through her laughter, walking up and throwing her arms around the blonde girl.

"I try." The girl replied, laughing along as she returned the hug.

Reid was still gasping on the floor as the others converged on the laughing girls, their mouths still gaping open.

"I missed you so much." The blonde girl said as they pulled apart, keeping their arms around each other's waists.

"I missed you too." Charlotte replied.

"And uh, who's this?" Pogue asked, the first to recover.

"This," Charlotte said with a huge smile. "Is my best friend Aimee."

Reid let out a particularly loud moan. The other four visibly relaxed.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess she's…like you." Sarah said.

"Oh," Charlotte scoffed. "She's nothing like me. She's completely nuts."

"No shit." Reid muttered from the floor.

Aimee and Charlotte broke out into giggles again, Sarah quickly joined in.

"So who are all these charming people, hun?" Aimee asked when their giggles had subsided again.

"This is Sarah Wenham, Caleb Danvers, Tyler Simms, and Pogue Parry." Charlotte recited, pointing to each person in turn until she reached Pogue and stepped forward to get a kiss.

"So you're the famous Pogue." Aimee said. "I've heard a lot about you."

"I don't wanna know." Pogue muttered, smiling down at Charlotte.

Aimee turned and shook everyone else's hand, before looking down at Reid, who was attempting to push himself up. "And the whimpering puddle on the floor?"

Charlotte looked down, as though she'd forgotten Reid was there. "Reid Garwin. Spencers own playboy. Though I'd wager he'll be out of commission for a day or two, you shocked him pretty good. Oh, Reid, do get off the floor. People are starting to stare."

The entire group joined in on the laughter this time, with the exception of Tyler who merely smiled and reached to pull Reid to his feet. Once Reid was leaning against the bar on his own Pogue and Caleb wandered to the foosball tables, and the girls walked over and sat at an empty table, still laughing.

Reid had never felt anything as painful as that shock. And he'd been kicked in the groin a time or two, but nothing like what the little blonde had done. He continued to take deep breaths as the pain slowly eased.

"You ok, man?" Tyler asked, his hand still on Reid's shoulder.

"Yea." Reid's voice came out more of a croak. He cleared his throat. "Yea, man."

After a final concerned look and a slap on the shoulder Tyler turned his attention to Nicky, waiting his turn to order.

Reid reached up and wiped the sweat from his forehead as he glanced back over to the table Sarah, Charlotte, and Aimee sat at. She didn't look it, but Aimee packed a lot of wallop in that tiny body. Actually…it was kind of a turn on.

"So how long have you guys been friends?" Sarah asked.

"Forever, literally." Aimee replied. "We've been friends our whole lives, born and raised in the same coven."

"Our mothers were best friends as well. You can pretty much assume that everyone in a coven is everyone's best friend; most of the times all the same families have been in a coven for hundreds of years. Just like the guys." Charlotte said, motioning over her shoulder at Caleb and Pogue.

"You guys have different accents though?" Sarah said, her face scrunched in confusion.

"We were both born and raised in Tennessee until we were 7, but Aimee's dad was from New Orleans. And in case you haven't noticed, the Cajun accent is a bit more overpowering than a Southern. She never stood a chance." Charlotte said, nudging Aimee on the shoulder.

"What can I say, cher." Aimee said, nudging Charlotte back. "I'd rather sound like an X-Man than Daisy Duke."

The three girls erupted into laughter again, and were still giggling when Caleb and Pogue appeared.

"Aimee can't really be that funny can she?" Caleb asked, flashing his trademark smile at Aimee before giving Sarah a quick kiss.

Aimee scoffed. "I'm hilarious." She said, and proceeded to stick her tongue out at Caleb.

Charlotte reached over and gave Aimee another hug. "Oh, how I've missed you, my darling." She laughed.

"I Love Rock and Roll" began to blast from the jukebox, causing several people to get up and head to the dance floor.

Aimee stood and bent to lean on Charlotte's shoulders. "Char, sweetie, would you mind terribly if I asked your boyfriend to dance?" she asked, making a pouty face.

"I supposed I can trust you." Charlotte replied, rolling her eyes.

Aimee made a squeaky noise before holding her hand out to Pogue. Pogue shrugged, gave Charlotte a quick kiss, and followed Aimee out to the dance floor.

"Well, on that note," Charlotte stood and smiled down at Sarah and Caleb. "Can I steal your boyfriend for a dance since mine is preoccupied?"

Sarah laughed and nudged Caleb. "Go on, I'll go get us some food." She received another kiss and a handful of cash before Caleb stood.

Charlotte grabbed Caleb's hand and pulled him out next to Pogue and Aimee, who were both singing along with the music, their hips grinding. Charlotte put her arms around Caleb's neck and moved against him in time to the music, laughing along with him at the silliness of them dancing so provocatively together, much as Aimee and Pogue were giggling.

Aimee couldn't help but be pleasantly surprised with the welcome she'd received so far. Well, with the exception of that Reid grabbing her ass, she wasn't exactly pleased over that one, though she'd been plenty surprised. She smiled at the memory of the shock she'd given him. She was, however, not surprised when Charlotte's hormones kicked in and Char cut in on her and Pogue, which Aimee allowed with burst of laughter. Sarah quickly materialized to take up Charlotte's place in Caleb's arms.

"Go play nice." Aimee jumped at Charlotte's voice in her ear and looked over her shoulder.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

Charlotte nodded in the direction of the pool tables. "Go. Play. Nice." She repeated and turned back to Pogue, effectively cutting off any remark Aimee might have said.

Aimee looked over at the pool tables and let out a disgusted sigh when all she saw was the ass grabber. She looked back over at Charlotte who narrowed her eyes and gestured with her head at the pool tables as if to say 'Go.' Aimee put her hands up in surrender and flounced towards the tables. As she got closer she noticed Tyler look intently at Reid and then nod in her direction, and soon was Reid was looking over his shoulder at her, nervousness in his blue eyes.

"Come on." She said, giving him her most reassuring smile.

She didn't give him a chance to respond, just slipped her hand in his ungloved one and pulled him until they were on the dance floor. She turned to face him, slid her free hand up and into her hair, lifting it free of her shoulders, before draping it around his neck and pressing up against him. After a moment of hesitation, and a look of suspicion at the hand he wasn't holding on to, Reid slid his arms around her waist and allowed her to lead them in the grinding dance.

Aimee hated to admit, but as she stared up at Reid she couldn't help but admit he was devastatingly handsome. White blonde hair, deep blue eyes, tattoos covering well muscled arms, and a mischievous lift to his lips she suspected never completely went away. Not to mention a fair amount of muscles everywhere else she could feel in shocking detail every time he moved against her. He may be an asshole, but it didn't keep Aimee's stomach from fluttering as he stared intently down at her, his gaze never leaving hers.

* * *

Two hours later the entire group climbed out of – or off of – the separate cars and headed into the school.

"So how exactly did you get enrolled?" Sarah asked Aimee.

Aimee smiled mischievously. "A simple mind bending spell. As far as Provost Higgins knows I've been going to Spencer all year long. Kind of like the spell Charlotte put on him when she enrolled."

Charlotte blushed deep maroon as Sarah and Caleb frowned at her. Pogue laughed and kissed Charlotte's temple.

"Well, it wasn't exactly like I could blurt out I'd cast a spell on the Provost. I was trying to stay undercover, remember." Charlotte said.

As the group reached the second floor Sarah and Caleb continued upstairs as Sarah's dorm was on the third floor, and Pogue, Charlotte, Aimee, Reid, and Tyler continued down the hallway to Charlotte's dorm.

"So where'd they stick you?" Pogue asked as they stopped outside Charlotte's door.

"Right here." Aimee said, motioning to the door. "You didn't think I'd settle for anyone but my best friend for a roommate did you? Come on Char, you know me better than that."

Charlotte shook her head and chuckled at her friend.

"So, Aimee, are you gonna go to the dance next weekend?" Tyler asked.

Aimee shrugged. "Maybe, if I can rope someone into taking me." She glanced up through her bangs at Reid.

Reid gave her one of his trademark smirks and crossed his arms over his chest.

"On second thought," she stepped forward until she had to crane her neck to look him in the face. "You can take me, Reid. It can be your apology for being such a chauvinistic ass. G'night." She turned and walked into the bedroom without waiting for an answer.

Reid stared at the door in confusion for several seconds, his mouth opening and closing without sound, before turning and walking down the hallway, a chuckling Tyler following in his wake.

"I have a feeling those two are going us a few headaches." Pogue said, putting his arms around Charlotte and nuzzling her neck.

"You'd be correct. Aimee is stubborn and Reid's an arrogant ass. I see an epic battle of wills on the horizon." Charlotte replied.

A/N: Yes, a chapter full of nothing but laughter and fluff, but hey I think they all deserved a fun night. Hope you guys all love Aimee as much as I do.

My poll on the Caleb/Sarah series will close Monday night so anyone who wants to vote should do so before then.

Can't wait to hear what you guys think. I'll try and update within the week, but I don't know what school will bring so wish me luck.

~Bitch Goddess

PS Much loves to Marguerite – she reviewed every chapter in one day! – and an answers to your question, darling. I do plan to bring Chase back however he won't make an appearance until the very end of Tyler and Casey's story, and we won't see anything serious from him until his own story. As to how he will come back, well I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise.


End file.
